Schizophrénie
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Duo, Quatre et Solo vivent ensemble, cachent un lourd secret. Heero, bien décidé à s'amuser va déranger leur vie à peut près équilibré. UA. Couple changeant à chaque fois. Bonne lecture. Après 4 ans d'absence, c'est un fics test...
1. Chapter 1

**Schizophrénie**

Bonjour. Après quatre longues années de silence et d'une vie mouvementée, j'ai décidé de publier cette petite fics en 6 parties, toutes écrites.

Et comme on ne change pas les habitudes malgré tout, je publierais tous les jeudis...

Le premier chapitre date de 2009, les 5 autres je les ai écrits en quelques heures. Si vous trouvez des fautes, essayez de passer outre car je pense qu'il y en a. Encore désolé.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Donc, si vous avez des commentaires, des encouragements, je serais ravie de les lire.

Je sais pas si certaine de mes anciennes lectrices sont encore ici mais si c'est le cas, merci pour les mails durant ces années que j recevais régulièrement et qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur.

Les couples changeront au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Thème : La folie

Couple : 01x02

Bonne lecture.

**Schizophrénie**

Duo s'étira langoureusement en baillant. Quatre soupira.

« Faut se lever ?

« Oui Qua-chan ! On y va !

Ils s'affairèrent un petit moment avant de quitter l'appartement. Solo les regarda partir par le balcon de l'appartement et jeta son mégot dans la rue.

Duo s'effaça. Élève discret et timide, il ne se faisait jamais remarquer, contrairement à son frère qui, lui, virevoltait d'homme en homme avec une désinvolture presque malsaine. Diamétralement opposé, personne ne connaissait leur lien de parenté.

Le blond se jeta au cou de son copain de la semaine, un grand blond aux yeux noir. Le pauvre garçon était encore étonné d'avoir été choisi par l'idole du lycée. Même s'il ne couchait pas, le blond donnait envie à toutes les personnes le regardant.

Personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui, rajoutant une couche de mystère à sa personne.

Duo lui enviait cette popularité mais ne se sentait pas capable de se montrer aussi extravertie que son frère. Il s'enfonça dans le lycée et rejoignit sa salle de classe. Il s'assit dans le fond, contre la fenêtre et chaussa ses lunettes. Il ouvrit son manga, se plongea dedans.

Le professeur entra, le visage sévère et froid, il frappa de sa règle sur le bureau, ramenant le silence dans la classe.

« Monsieur Winner, je ne doute pas que la gorge de votre petit ami est sûrement aussi intéressante que mon cour mais je vous demande de regagner votre place.

Le blond ne fit même pas semblant d'être gêné, contrairement à son partenaire et regagna sa table, à côté de Duo. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant en se léchant les lèvres.

« Il est doué…

« J'en doute pas… Tu vas ?

« Non ! Ce n'est pas celui que je cherche…

« Tu vas te taper tous les mecs de l'école afin de trouver ce gars ?

« Ouai !

Duo soupira, il ne comprenait pas cette recherche de son frère pour un inconnu. Quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient participé à une fête masquée pour le carnaval. Un homme avait choppé Quatre et lui avait roulé la pelle de sa vie avant de disparaître.

Son masque de pierrot ne laissait voir ni ses yeux, ni la couleur de sa peau, de plus, ses cheveux laqué de bleu et de blanc dissimulait un peu plus le moindre indice. Le blond était resté pantelant et pétrifié pendant cinq grosses minutes puis avait cherché le garçon toute la journée sans le retrouver.

Depuis, il le cherchait. Duo soupira, il savait que Quatre se faisait du mal et commençait à avoir une mauvaise réputation mais rien ne résonnait son frère.

Le cours se passa vite et Duo se permit de contempler l'extérieur pendant quelques minutes. Si seulement il était comme Quatre, il pourrait sûrement sortir un mec gentil du lycée. Tendre et attentionné qui ne le plaquerait pas après l'avoir enculé comme tous ces mecs rencontré en boite.

Il soupira. Il avait renoncé au bonheur depuis longtemps de toute façon. Depuis que « lui » était parti. Il soupira de nouveau. Une violente claque sur les doigts le ramena à la réalité.

« Monsieur Maxwell ? Si vous vous ennuyez à ce point, répondez donc à cette question pour moi.

Le jeune homme regarda l'équation au tableau et soupira de nouveau. Le niveau de terminale S était vraiment trop facile, il fit rapidement l'équation et s'assit juste à temps pour entendre la sonnerie.

« Attends-moi deux secondes, je jette l'autre et on va se fumer la clope.

« Ok…

La rupture fit grands bruits, le blond suppliant devant un Quatre, froid comme de la glace.

XXX

Duo soupira, il regardait le match de basket, caché derrière son livre. Il regardait Heero avec envie, le contemplant évoluer avec agilité sur le terrain.

Le jeune asiatique, nouvel élève également, avait révélé un don pour le basket assez impressionnant et avait rapidement gagné la confiance de ses équipiers malgré sa petite taille.

Duo l'admirait. Comme on admire la lune ou les étoiles, comme on admire une star, comme une chose inaccessible et intouchable. En tout cas, pour les gens comme lui. D'ailleurs, Réléna, la petite amie du jeune homme criait des encouragements un peu hystériques.

Il avait essayé d'entrer dans le club de basket mais sa petite taille l'avait immédiatement recalé. Heero mesurait exactement sa taille mais avait fait preuve d'une ténacité, d'un talent ainsi que d'une force qui impressionnait et lui avait valu ses entrées dans l'équipe.

XXX

Quatre cria de rage et balança son portable sur le mur.

« Il te lâche pas ?

« Non ! Quel connard ! Je vais le bloquer !

«T'aurais peut être dû y penser avant d'exploser ton portable non ?

«Mouai…

Le blond rassembla les pièces de son mobile et le remonta avant de rallumer l'appareil pour effectuer sa manip.

Solo entra dans la chambre.

« J'ai faimmmmmm !

« Oui, je vais le faire, c'est mon tour…

Duo se leva et quitta la chambre. Il sourit au portait de famille posé dans le salon puis passa dans la cuisine.

Dans la chambre, Quatre et Solo se sourirent.

« Duo a l'air de vivre un peu mieux depuis qu'on a déménagé…

« Oui, il ne fait plus de cauchemars et arrive à rester en classe toute la journée sans crises.

« C'est bien. Allez, on va l'aider.

Quatre se leva en faisant la moue.

XXX

Quatre se redressa, inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'essuya le visage, tremblant et se tourna vers l'autre partie du lit. Duo n'était pas la, il se redressa, inquiet et écouta attentivement les bruits de la maison. Il se leva, parcourut en panique les pièces vides et stoppa devant la cuisine, le natté buvait un chocolat en lisant un livre.

« Duo… tu devrais dormir…

« J'ai pas envie…

« Cauchemars ?

«Non ! Rêves érotiques !

« Rhaaaaaa, mon Dudu qui fait des rêves cochons !

« Pas moi… Toi…

« Howww…

Le blond eut la décence de paraître honteux… Paraître seulement. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour encore se formaliser de ce genre de choses.

XXX

Heero soupira et jeta un coup d'œil. La faune de la boite ne lui disait rien ce soir. Depuis son arrivé dans ce bled pourri, loin de sa grande mégalopole de naissance, il se sentait décalé. Il sortait avec la reine des pots de colle pour faire figure. Trowa lui manquait.

Soudain, un couple se mouvant au centre de la piste attira son attention. Un blond, mignon et un brun avec une longue natte.

Ils se frottaient ensembles, se touchant, leurs lèvres se frôlant, démontrant une réelle complicité et une habitude qui le rendit presque jaloux.

Le natté lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais le blond était dans son lycée, il en était sur. Il connaissait sa réputation, le natté ne pouvait pas être son mec, il l'aurait su par les rumeurs colporté par la greluche qui lui servait de copine.

Il repensa à Trowa, il voulait qu'il revienne. Le brun venait régulièrement, sur de petites périodes. Il savait que le blond plairait à son cousin.

Ce natté lui plaisait vraiment, sexy, sensuel, sûrement un merveilleux coup au lit. Il se lécha les lèvres. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Réléna n'en saurait rien…

Il descendit de la mezzanine. Les danseurs se pressaient sur la piste, portés par la musique. Il réussit à atteindre assez facilement le centre. Il attendit que le blond parte vers le bar, éloignant tous risques de se faire reconnaître, et se colla au natté qui sursauta et se retourna sur lui.

Il avait des yeux magnifiques, violet ! Il sourit et lui attrapa les hanches. Les grands yeux le regardèrent, presque paniqué mais il lui fit un sourire et donna un léger coup de hanche, les collant un à l'autre. L'autre le fixa, ahuri.

« Heu…

« Je m'appelle Heero ? Et toi ?

Le natté le regarda, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

« Un verre ?

« Heu…

Le brun sourit, un sourire vicieux.

« Ou on passe directement à la partie la plus intéressante ?

Le natté ferma les yeux, son corps trembla une seconde avant qu'il ne fixe son interlocuteur, les yeux assombris. Il eut un sourire pervers et recula lentement vers les toilettes. Heero le suivit, impatient de le prendre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir sombre pour déboucher dans une pièce propre, à leur surprise, les néons crus éclairaient chaque recoin.

Heero propulsa son partenaire contre le mur et essaya de l'embrasser. Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé mais je n'embrasse pas…

« Ok…

Même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, Heero était déçu. Il attrapa les hanches du natté et le pressa contre lui. L'autre comprit immédiatement le message.

Il se laissa glisser lentement au sol et déboutonna le pantalon étroit de son partenaire d'un soir.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Shin…

Le brun ne put plus penser à rien. Les lèvres chaudes se posaient sur son boxer, il sentait la langue le toucher à travers le tissu, l'humidifiant. Il serra ses mains dans les cheveux longs.

L'autre lécha la longueur à travers l'étoffe et baissa lentement le boxer. Shin sourit et lécha, d'un rapide coup de langue, le gland déjà tremblant. Heero sourit et soupira. La langue de son partenaire le rendait fou.

Shin sourit et se recula. Il prit un préservatif dans sa poche et le passa langoureusement sur le sexe de son partenaire. Il leva les yeux pour voir le même emballage dans la main de son vis-à-vis.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau et le natté recommença sa tâche, il avala lentement la verge, le pressant dans sa bouche, léchant lentement ce qu'il pouvait et mordillant la base de ses dents.

Le métis plissa les yeux. Il soupira de contentement, il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait fait bandé en quelques coups de langue.

Shin pressa les testicules de sa main et laissa la verge glisser hors de sa bouche.

« Hummmm… T'es doué…

L'autre sourit et mordilla la pointe d'un air taquin.

« Et t'as encore rien vu…

Il la reprit en bouche et l'avala jusqu'à la base avant de serrer les dents et de la laisser glisser hors de sa bouche. Le mouvement devient plus rapide, plus excitant.

Heero lui saisit les cheveux pour le bloquer avant de pousser rapidement avec ses hanches. Le natté encaissa le mouvement avec facilité et les coups de hanche se firent de plus en plus violents.

Soudain, Heero arrêta le mouvement et repoussa son partenaire. Il le redressa en le tirant d'un bras, presque brutal et le retourna, écrasant son visage sur les carreaux gelés du mur.

« Je veux te baiser !

« Je vois ça !

Shin défit lui-même les attaches de son pantalon et le laissa descendre le long de ses hanches. Il remua le bassin de façon très suggestive.

Heero se colla à lui et enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche ouverte. Il les frotta contre la langue qui l'avait câliné quelques instants auparavant.

Les jugeant assez humide, il les fit descendre le long du dos tendu de son partenaire avant de lui faire écarter les jambes d'un léger coup de genoux.

Il enfonça rapidement un doigt, jugeant de son étroitesse et sourit. Malgré ses anciens partenaires, le natté restait très étroit.

« Comment tu aimes ça ?

« Tu peux me prendre comme tu veux…

Heero sourit et enfonça un second doigt, le corps se détendait déjà, s'ouvrant à lui. Le métis se mordit les lèvres et s'obligea à enfoncer un troisième doigt.

Son partenaire remuait des hanches en poussant de petits grognements sexy. Heero se recula, enleva ses doigts et le prit, en une fois, d'une manière presque brutale. Il bloqua les mains de l'autre sur le mur, le clouant sous lui.

Ses hanches se mirent immédiatement à bouger et le natté répondit avec de brusques mouvements.

Heero lui mordit la nuque au sang et suça le cou, le marquant. Il le prenait brusquement mais n'était pas satisfait, il se retira du natté le tira sans douceur vers le lavabo.

« Je veux voir ton visage...

Le natté se plia à ses volontés, le fixant dans les yeux par miroir interposé. Shin se lécha les lèvres et enfonça lentement deux doigts dans sa bouche. Heero sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et laissa sa main remonter sur le cou de son amant avant de les plonger dans la bouche offerte.

Jamais Heero n'avait connu un partenaire aussi docile, Shin acceptait toute ses demandes sans rechigner, il attrapa une des cuisses du jeune homme, la remontant le plus haut possible.

Son étroitesse le surprit presque et il devient brutal, le prenant avec férocité, jouissant comme jamais.

Il se pencha de nouveau et mordit le cou, juste sous l'oreille, le marquant de nouveau. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il se recula, laissant son partenaire insatisfait.

Shin se retourna vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

« Heero ?

« Je veux… Te voir.

Il se surprenait lui-même de le vouloir, il avait plus l'habitude de les baiser vite fait sans vraiment les voir, sans vraiment être satisfait.

Il revient sur le natté et le poussa sur le lavabo, il écarta grand ses cuisses et reprit ce corps fin. Il le pilonna, mordant sa gorge avec délice. Il se sentit grossir et attrapa le sexe du natté, le masturbant rapidement.

Shin ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été pris avec autant de force et d'envie.

Il se contracta quand Heero mordit de nouveau sa gorge et éjacula dans la main de son partenaire. Devant sa contraction, l'autre ne tient plus et se relâcha, emplissant le préservatif.

Il resta encore un peu en lui avant de se retirer et d'enlever la protection, il la noua rapidement avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. Shin s'essuyait le ventre et les mains. Il remonta son pantalon et quitta les toilettes sans un regard en arrière. Il rejoignit Quatre dans la salle et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Heero resta un moment interdit dans les toilettes. Shin… Il devait le revoir. Son cul était bien trop bon pour le laisser à un autre. Heero se savait possessif mais jamais aussi vite.

XXX

Duo s'assit à sa table et sortit de nouveau un livre, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les fesses encore douloureuses de la nuit précédente et se concentra sur sa lecture. Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

Heero l'avait mordu au sang à plusieurs reprises, il portait un pull à col roulé, cachant ses marques mais il avait chaud. Quatre s'assit à ses côté, légèrement dans le cosmos.

Les autres élèves entrèrent, en petits groupe bruyant. Duo serra sa tête dans ses mains. Il se sentait lourd et maladroit, encore plus que d'habitude. Duo rabattit sa tresse devant lui et se laissa couler dans un état de demi-conscience.

Il n'entendit pas le professeur l'appeler plusieurs fois avant de venir vers lui. L'enseignant posa une main sur son épaule et il leva vers lui un regard vitreux, embué de sommeil.

« Quatre ! Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie ! Il n'a pas l'air bien !

Le blond se leva et tira légèrement sur le bras de son frère, il craignait l'arrivée d'une crise. Duo avait disparut presque une heure la veille pour revenir le cou en sang mais les yeux brillant, de la couleur de l'autre, il aurait du s'en douter, ils auraient du rester à la maison. Mais Duo avait bien repris le dessus et il avait pensé que tout irait bien.

Il paniquait presque en l'emmenant vers l'infirmerie. Les jambes de Duo lâchèrent dans le hall. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, il sentait un brouillard obscur l'entourer, des bruits indistincts, des agressions.

Il commençait à avoir peur, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique. Quatre paniquait carrément, essayant de le relever pour l'emmener en lieux sur, à l'infirmerie, dans la chambre isolée.

Il devait faire vite avant que Duo ne fasse une bêtise.

XXX

Heero sortit de cours avec une excuse bidon, perdu dans ses pensées. Shin… il le voulait. Il aurait très bien put demander au blond de le lui présenter mais il ne voulait pas que sa couverture vole en éclat.

Il déboucha dans le hall et jeta un regard circulaire, par habitude. Il vit un blond tirer sur le bras d'un natté. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Shin ne pouvait pas être élève dans son lycée…

Il avança d'un pas conquérant. Le blond le regarda, les yeux affolé, essayant toujours de relever son ami.

« S'il te plaît ! Duo ! Reviens avec moi !

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Le regard que lui lança le blond le pétrifia sur place.

« Non !

Duo leva la tête vers lui mais ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, le vide. Heero frissonna. Ce regard, mort, lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Écoute, je peux t'aider, il a pas l'air bien et t'as pas la force de le porter ou que ce soit !

Le blond le fixa, mal à l'aise, inquiet. Il se pencha sur Duo, le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

« Bébé… Tu me sens ?

Aucune réponse mais les yeux morts se fixèrent sur lui. Quatre sentit la panique monter en lui, ses mains se mirent à trembler et ses lèvres eurent un tic nerveux. Il se pencha sur Duo.

« Ne le laisse pas sortir… Pas ici…

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro sans regarder.

« Solo… Il fait une crise… A l'infirmerie…

Le blond se redressa.

« Aides-moi s'il te plaît… On va à l'infirmerie.

Heero attrapa adroitement et emmena le corps léger du natté dans ses bras. Le blond les suivait, jetant des regards autours de lui.

XXX

Solo roulait vite, trop vite, son front plissé montrait son angoisse. Il serra un peu les bras, sentant le poids rassurant dans sa poche. Il pencha sa moto et fila encore plus vite.

D'après ses calculs, il se réveillerait dans une dizaine de minutes.

XXX

Duo se sentait lourd, comme dans du coton, une odeur familière le forçait à rester éveillée. Il voyait trouble, presque noir.

# Duo… Laisses-moi sortir… Laisses-moi sortir… Duo… J'ai besoin… Duo… Laisses-moi sortir…

La voix ne se taisait jamais, haletante, désespéré, le suppliant presque.

# Duo… Laisses-moi sortir… juste un peu… Duo… Laisses-moi voir la lumière… J'ai peur dans le noir… Duo, ne me laisses pas enfermé dans le noir… Les monstres reviennent… DUO !

Il lâcha prise. Laissant son corps se relâcher complètement. Il ne fallait pas que les monstres reviennent. Jamais.

XXX

Heero sentit le corps se détendre d'un coup, devenant plus souple qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Puis les muscles se tétanisèrent et les yeux s'ouvrirent sur lui, le fixant d'une lueur prédatrice.

« Hey…

Il ne vit pas Quatre se figer en fixant Shin.

XXX

Quatre sursauta, Duo venait de le laisser sortir. C'était fini… il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Duo a une crise.

L'infirmier sursauta et le fixa une seconde avant de comprendre en voyant le natté dans les bras d'un autre garçon.

Il se leva précipitamment, ouvrit une porte, saisissant le corps svelte et le jetant sur un lit avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

Heero restait interdit. Il sursauta quand un grand blond entra précipitamment.

« Alors ?

« Trop tard…

Heero se recula, se « cachant » dans un coin, écoutant sans être vu.

« Shin est la mais encore un peu dans les vapes. Avec de la chance, tu pourras le calmer sans en passer par la…

« Ok… il souffla un grand coup. Ouvrez la porte.

Le médecin ouvrit la porte. Heero retient une exclamation de surprise. Shin, le pantalon ouvert, se caressait par-dessus son boxer en suçant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Solo… Ronronna-t-il en se levant souplement. Duo dort, pour longtemps… Tu viens me satisfaire ?

« Shin, laisse Duo revenir… Je t'en pris.

La gifle prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Solo resta impassible devant un natté furibond.

« Baise-moi! Tu sers bien à ça non ?

Le blond resta de nouveau stoïque. Il le regarda.

« Shin… Laisse Duo venir… Tu n'as pas besoin de sortir…

« Si… Solo, baises-moi…

Il se colla à son interlocuteur en ronronnant, frottant ses hanches étroites contre le bassin de son partenaire.

« Si tu ne veux pas… je suis sur que Quatre se fera un plaisir… Laisses-moi le baiser… Que je sois son premier… L'enculer comme une chienne, à genoux, attaché, soumis… Toi aussi, tu fantasmes de le voir comme ça, haletant, bavant du sperme… N'est-ce pas… Solo…

Quatre frissonna, de peur ou de dégoût, Heero ne put le dire avec certitude vu qu'il ne voyait pas son visage.

« Solo… J'ai besoin de baiser… ou de me faire baiser, n'importe qui fera l'affaire…

Heero sentit son jean devenir plus étroit. Il le désira. La situation, aussi irréelle qu'elle l'était, l'excitait au plus haut point. Shin était fou, Shin était Duo… Il devait comprendre. Il devait être patient pour le posséder.

« Shin… Tu sais que Duo ne le supportera pas. Ce que tu as fait hier soir est assez mauvais pour lui. Laisses le reprendre son souffle ok ?

Les yeux violets se posèrent sur lui.

« Ok… mais je vais pas tarder à reprendre le dessus…

« Entendu, on veillera à te satisfaire.

Shin s'endormit et Duo ouvrit les yeux avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Heero s'éclipsa. Il devait en savoir plus.

XXX

Heero posa ses lunettes de travail sur son bureau, et se frotta l'arrête du nez en ferma les yeux. Il avait en partie comprit ce qu'était Duo mais en théorie, l'autre personnalité ne prenait pas autant d'ascendance sur la principale.

Il devait voir Shin, il avait envie de savoir. Il devait l'avoir…

XXX

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une légère douleur vrilla son cerveau et il se redressa lentement. Le salon ressemblait à une décharge. Les cartons de pizza et les bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol. Il se leva, regardant avec désespoir le trou de cigarette dans le tapis, la fumée volant encore dans l'appart et ses frères bavant en dormant, à moitié nu, Quatre serrait encore une bouteille de vodka dans la main et le reste de l'alcool avait coulé le long de son bras et sur le canapé.

Solo bavait sur son épaule, le corps tordu dans une position un peu improbable.

« Quatre… Lèves-toi, on est en retard…

« Demain… Dudu, on ira demain…

Duo soupira, il prit une douche raide, trois aspirines et laissa un mot avant de partir en cour. Quatre ouvrit les yeux difficilement en entendant la porte claquer puis laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, incapable de se lever.

Duo traversa le couloir, un mot de retard en bonne et dû forme chiffonné au creux de son poing. Il avait trouvé un excuse bidon mais il avait eut le pass pour entrer en cour.

Il emprunta la passerelle surplombant le hall de plusieurs mètres et s'arrêta quelques minutes, la tête encore lourde. Il n'aimait pas venir seul mais, il devait venir, juste pour lui prouver que tout était normal.

Il reprit son chemin, la tête un peu basse et le corps toujours un peu lourd.

« Shin !

Il se figea une micro seconde, sentant Shin vibrer au fond de son ventre avant de reprendre sa route, le pas un peu plus rapide

«Shin ! Putain, arrêtes-toi !

Il se mit à courir alors que l'autre frissonnait de contentement.

# Duo… Arrêtes-toi ! Il est la pour moi… Heero…

L'autre ronronnait de plaisir.

# Il va me baiser… Me défoncer… Jouir dans mon cul… Duooooooo…

« Ta gueule ! Hurla Duo avant de prendre les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Heero fut surpris par son brusque changement de direction et perdit quelques mètres.

« Duo !

Le natté sursauta. Il tourna la tête, manqua du même coup la marche et se sentit partir en arrière, son sac l'entraînant vers le vide. Il vit les marches se rapprocher de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il se détendit pour atténuer le choc mais une violente douleur lui scia le ventre.

Il se sentit repartir dans l'autre sens et se faire coller à un torse musclé. Il retient un gémissement roque pendant que Shin jubilait littéralement. Heero attrapa la rampe, bénissant ses réflexes et ses muscles d'un côté, la maigreur de Shin de l'autre.

Il plaqua le corps fin contre lui, pivota et le plaqua contre le mur, le surplombant.

« Ça va ?

Il regarda, inquiet, les yeux fixes de l'autre garçon.

« Héé ho ? Tu te sens bien ? Duo ? Ou bien Shin ?

L'autre ferma les yeux, banda les muscles puis leva enfin le visage, il ouvrit les yeux et deux orbes brûlantes, d'un violet profond se plongèrent dans les siens.

Une main l'attrapa, une bouche se colla à la sienne, une langue quémandeuse s'insinua dans sa bouche et prit possession de sa propre langue avec brutalité il sentit deux mains s'affairer à défaire sa fermeture éclair pour plonger dans son boxer.

Heero sentit son sexe devenir dur en quelques secondes et d'une langue tentatrice lécha les lèvres roses de son partenaire. Ce dernier se recula de lui puis se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, se retourna à peine pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Heero sourit et lui parti après sans demander son reste. Il poussa la porte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit l'autre garçon assis sur les lavabos, le pantalon ouvert, la main serrer sur son membre dur.

« Tu es long… à la détente…

Shin descendit de son perchoir, entra dans une des cabines. Heero le suivit en fermant violemment la porte, la verrouillant. Il le plaqua contre une des cloisons et l'embrassa voracement, appréciant ses lèvres pleines mais Shin semblait intéressé par autre chose, il le poussa pour se laisser tomber à ses pieds.

Il ouvrit le jean étroit et sortit immédiatement la verge dure, il commença à sucer sans retenu, aspirant la hampe déjà humide. Il téta avec avidité, l'enfonçant au fond de sa gorge. Heero lui saisit les cheveux et se laissa porter par les sensations.

Il se mordit les lèves quand sa verge entra complètement dans la bouche humide, Shin mordilla la pointe, aspirant sans vergogne et malaxant le membre. Il la laissa glisser lentement hors de sa bouche et souffla dessus, lécha le gland, insistant sur le bout déjà humide.

D'une main ferme, il saisit la base, serrant un peu avant de la masturber rapidement. Son autre main remonta sur le ventre, caressa la hanche et griffa brusquement le bas du dos. Heero sursauta, ravalant un cri de justesse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de saisir les cheveux fins. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Shin ricaner. Les vibrations de la gorge se répercutèrent sur sa verge, le faisant frissonner.

Shin griffa lentement les fesses tout en reprenant la verge au fond de sa gorge. Il masturba rapidement la base tout en caressant la raie des fesses de son partenaire. Il fit tourner ses doigts autours de l'entré et la caressa lentement, en opposition au rapide mouvement de sa bouche.

Heero ferma les yeux et ronronna, étouffant des gémissements de plaisir comme il le pouvait. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder la scène.

Shin leva ses yeux violets, luisant de luxure sur lui et sourit avant de mordiller la verge. Heero ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il poussa un son de gorge, mélange de râle et de cri étouffé avant de jouir dans la bouche avide. Shin avala sans broncher et se recula, léchant les dernières traces avec gourmandise.

Heero s'appuya fermement contre la cloison, regardant Shin se lever avec envie. Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et quand ils furent au même niveau, ils s'embrassèrent. Tendrement.

Shin se recula, le regarda.

« Ce fut bien agréable… Merci… Heero ? C'est bien ça ?

Il éclata de rire et sortit sans regarder en arrière.

XXX

Heero se sentait mal. Perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Duo le fuyait, Shin le suçait. Il avait vite comprit en voyant le changement de personnalité s'opérer mais il commençait gentiment à en avoir plein les couilles et à vouloir des explications.

Pendant ce temps, Shin regagnait l'appartement d'un pas joyeux, dans sa tête, Duo lui hurlait des injures, en pleur.

# Duo, tu en crevais d'envie, c'est quoi le souci ?

# Les soucis c'est qu'il sait qu'on est deux !

# Et alors ? Il a pas eut l'air de se plaindre à ce que j'ai pu sentir et il a bien apprécié nos avances…

# Les tiennes… Pas les miennes…

Duo éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

# Je ne veux plus jamais le voir… Shin, s'il te plaît… je te laisserai sortir plus souvent mais plus jamais je veux qu'il nous touche… Qui tu veux mais plus jamais lui…

L'autre personnalité de Duo sourit.

# Je t'aime Duo, tu sais…

# Moi aussi…

Shin sourit dans le vide et laissa sa place à Duo. Le natté sentit le goût du sperme dans sa bouche et eut un haut le cœur.

« Plus jamais.

Il entra chez lui, prit une douche et rangea l'appartement, sa famille encore dans les vapes ne remarqua pas le changement. Duo s'efforça de tout faire disparaître, sans se poser de questions.

XXX

Trowa entra en furie dans sa chambre et commença ses valises, le mail de son cousin l'inquiétait. Il devait le rejoindre au plus vite. Il appela son patron tout en envoyant ses fringues en vrac dans sa valise. Il pouvait travailler à distance sans problèmes et son supérieur lui donna la permission de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays.

XXX XXX

Et voila, fin de la première partie. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

La seconde la semaine prochaine. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**Schizophrénie**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir. Voici la seconde partie de cette fics. Je tiens à remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petit message, ça fait toujours super plaisir. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main. Profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre et dites moi ce que vous ne pensez.

Des bisous ^^

Thème : la folie, encore et toujours

Couple : SoloXShin

**Schizophrénie**

Heero éternua violemment et resserra son manteau autour de lui, il regardait d'un œil morne les annonce de retards des vols depuis plus d'une heure. Trowa n'allait pas tarder à se poser et il attendait avec impatience de le revoir.

Il vit enfin le panneau d'affichage changer, annonçant l'atterrissage du vol de son cousin. Il vit une horde d'homme d'affaire et de famille sortir du couloir et se précipiter sur les bagages.

Puis la foule se dispersa et il vit enfin Trowa, il s'avança à sa rencontre.

« Barton.

« Yuy.

Ils se sourirent avant de se serrer affectueusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Pour que tu m'envoie un mail aussi explicite c'est bien que ça va pas… On rentre et tu m'expliques ?

« C'est compliqué mais, je crois pouvoir m'expliquer à peu près.

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et se turent. Une fois Trowa installé dans sa chambre, ils s'installèrent dans celle de Heero, une bière fraîche à la main et Heero alluma une cigarette. Il souffla la fumée et se lança.

« Voila, j'ai baisé un mec dans les chiottes d'une boite. Beau mec, bon coup. Nickel. Il s'appelle Shin.

« Jusque la, je vois pas le problème. Tu t'es protégé ?

« Bien sur ! Bref, j'avais franchement envi de me le refaire. Le lendemain, au lycée, j'ai croisé un mec qui s'appelle Duo, et ce mec, c'est aussi Shin.

« Un mec qui ment sur son identité c'est courant non ?

« Tu comprends pas. Duo est Shin et Shin est Duo. C'est une seule personne. Mais Duo a fait un malaise et il est devenu Shin. C'est passé d'un mec super timide et mal en point à une bête de sexe complètement cinglé.

« Attends ? Je suis pas sur de comprendre...

« Mon plan cul a plusieurs personnalités bien distincte et bien définies...

« C'est un schizophrène ?

« Ouai, si j'ai bien comprit c'est ça. J'ai fais des recherches sur le net mais c'est pas logique, en théorie, la deuxième personnalité ne prends pas autant le dessus sur la principale. La, sa famille parle à Shin et à Duo de façon distincte et visiblement Shin est capable de prendre le dessus et vice versa.

Trowa finit sa bière d'une traite et en ouvrit une autre.

« Et c'est quoi le problème Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te pousser à m'envoyer un mail avec marqué S.O.S ? C'est pas juste une histoire de cul qui te met dans cet état non ?

« Ben, j'aime bien baiser avec Shin, c'est un mec vraiment… Enfin tu vois et, le jour ou je t'ai envoyé le mail, c'est parce que j'ai réussi a chopé Duo seul, pour une fois, mais il s'est barré en courant, il a faillit tomber, je l'ai retenu et Shin est venu et il m'a sucé comme un dieu.

« Et alors, t'as cas continuer à baiser le dingo et voila. C'est quoi le souci à la fin ?

« Je sais pas.

Trowa le regarda, perplexe.

« Depuis quand tu as besoin de me voir en réel pour me parler de tes plan cul ? Le visio te suffit plus ?

« Ils m'évitent… Shin et Duo… J'arrive plus à les voir, soit c'est Duo avec son pote, le blond que t'a serré à la soirée déguisé, tu te souviens ?

« Mouiii… Je me verrais bien le baiser lui…

« Et Shin, quand je le croise en boite, il me toise, me prend pour un con et il se barre baiser un autre connard…

« Et alors ?

« Putain ! Je les veux et j'ai besoin de ton aide !

«On y vient… Je savais bien que t'avais une idée derrière la tête… Mais, tu veux qui ?

« Les deux, Shin la bête de sexe et Duo le mec calme et timide…

Trowa le regarda, perplexe. Il connaissait bien son cousin et son comportement actuel le surprenait un peu.

« Depuis quand le grand Yuy a besoin de quiconque pour tirer un coup ?

« Parce que, c'est pas juste tirer un coup, c'est… autre chose… Pour une fois, je peux avoir le mec tranquille doublé d'un chaud du cul insatiable… Mon rêve en quelque sorte…

Trowa le regarda en souriant. Si Heero avait temps besoin de lui, il l'aiderait.

«OK, et c'est quoi ton plan ?

Heero sourit.

« Alors…

XXX

Duo le sentait, il allait y avoir un problème. Son psychiatre le regardait, les yeux fixes.

« Et tu penses que les ombres sont responsables de cette frénésie ?

« Je ne sais pas, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et agressives. Je fais des cauchemars de plus en plus précis et…

-Hum hum…

Duo le fixa, la réplique préféré de son psy venait encore de surgir « Hum hum », il faisait toujours ça quand il ne savait pas quoi répondre ou tout simplement quand il avait envie de penser à autre chose.

« Et puis…

« Oui ?

« Shin est plus fort maintenant, il ne veut plus rester dedans… il prend le contrôle de plus en plus souvent et, je n'arrive pas toujours à le maîtriser. Même si on a passé un marché, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête… il respecte sa part du contrat mais il et devenu trop fort...

Son docteur de reconnecta à la conversation. Il le fixa, les yeux durs et sourit.

« Duo ? Combien de fois dois-je t'expliquer que Shin n'est pas réel, il est dans ta tête… Shin n'a jamais eu d'existence propre, il est la matérialisation de tes doutes et de tes peurs. Shin ne peut, ni physiquement ni mentalement, faire le poids contre toi…

« Il est réel ! Duo s'emporta. Il veut ce que moi j'ai, il veut vivre.

« Shin est un fantasme, une personne sans consistance ne vivant que dans ton imagination ! Et tu le sais !

Le psychiatre se redressa à son tour.

« Ton frère est décédé. Il ne vit plus et il n'est pas dans ta tête. Shin est mort et tant que tu n'accepteras pas cette idée. Tant que ton deuil ne sera pas fait, tu ne pourras pas avancer.

Duo vit rouge, ses poings se refermèrent brusquement, ses ongles entaillant légèrement la peau.

« Il. N'est. Pas. Mort…

Le docteur sourit. Il attendait la crise de violence avec impatience. Duo devait laisser sortir sa colère pour calmer ses crises.

« Si. Il est mort.

La chaise vola à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre un mur. Duo debout, tremblait de rage.

« Tu vas faire quoi Duo ? Me frapper ? Il sourit. Ou laisser Shin venir à ta place ? Tu es si faible que tu te laisses manipuler par un rêve ?

Duo sortit enfin de ses gonds, il bureau fut balayer d'un brusque mouvement de main, les papiers volèrent dans tous les sens. L'ordinateur portable bascula dans le vide, rattrapé de justesse par le docteur.

Le natté frappa violemment dans le meuble, se retourna et envoya le second fauteuil dans le mur. Le docteur souriait toujours.

« Et bien et bien, on dirait que le petit Duo a enfin prit de l'assurance.

Sa voix était ironique. Le poing de Duo s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son nez et le natté se retourna brusquement, prêt à sortir.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. La séance n'est pas finie.

« Pour moi, oui.

Duo quitta le bureau. Le docteur décrocha son téléphone et dicta la nouvelle ordonnance à sa secrétaire. Duo arracha le sac de médicament à la réceptionniste et quitta l'immeuble.

Solo l'attendait devant, appuyé sur sa moto.

« Alors ?

« Pas envi d'en parler !

« Je vois ça… On rentre ?

« Oui…

Duo avala une dizaine de comprimé et se coucha, la tête lourde. Il se roula en boule, pensant éclater en sanglot mais seule une profonde froideur s'empara de lui, il ne put pas pleurer et se sentit encore plus mal avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

XXX

Heero s'appuya sur le bar, avala cul sec une vodka orange puis jeta un coup d'œil à la piste. On était jeudi et Duo n'était pas la. Seul Quatre dansait, les yeux fermés.

Depuis l'incident avec Shin au lycée, le natté ne sortait plus en boite. Trowa se posa près de lui et fixa la piste d'un œil absent.

« Il est la…

« J'ai vu Heero…

« Et tu attends quoi ?

« Rien, je m'imprègne de l'ambiance…

Le nippon le fixa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère contenue.

« J'y vais…

Trowa vida son verre d'une traite, le laissant à son cousin et descendit les marches, plongeant dans la foule. Il repéra le blond, déjà courtisé par un beau blond. Il se mit devant lui et commença à danser, son corps fin suivait le rythme, Quatre ouvrit les yeux, le regardant avec incertitude.

Le mec derrière eux, comprenant le manège, essaya de se rapprocher du blond, collant son bassin à lui, il reçut un regard méchant du grand brun et quitta la partie.

Quatre se laissa porter de nouveau par la musique, refermant les yeux. Trowa se colla à lui, guidant sa danse. Ils se frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Le brun sourit à Heero, toujours juché sur la mezzanine.

Quatre poussa un soupir de contentement et sortit des bras de son partenaire.

« J'ai soif…

Trowa comprit le message et lui saisit la main, louvoyant entre les danseurs, il le tira jusqu'aux escaliers menant au coin VIP et monta les marche après un salut de tête envers le videur, Quatre le suivant toujours mal à l'aise.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, Heero, dissimulé par l'ombre, suivrait la conversation sans être vu.

« Je m'appelle Trowa.

« Quatre. Enchanté !

Ils se sourirent. Trowa servit un verre de vodka orange au jeune homme et enclencha la conversation. Il lui servait des verres à la chaîne, le soûlant avec conviction. Quatre devenait plus volubile, moins prudent.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Quatre sentait ses muscles s'engourdir, son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Il ne sentit pas le danger venir.

Il se laissa toucher par cet inconnu, trop réceptif, trop excité, il se contrôlait de moins en moins. Trowa le caressait par-dessus ses vêtements, le titillant sans discontinuer.

Quatre le laissa lui dévorer la gorge poussant des hanches contre les grandes mains le manipulant. Heero regardait la scène, fixant son cousin d'un œil réprobateur.

Trowa mordit violemment la gorge de Quatre, le faisant se jouir dessus avec un sourire de victoire. Le blond redescendit sur terre, les yeux brillant, le souffle court.

« Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état, tu me permets de te raccompagner chez toi ?

« Mouiii… Ronronna le blond ses défenses complètement tombés.

Il se laissa entraîner hors de la boite et monta dans la voiture de ville les attendant sur le parking. Heero enfourcha sa moto, prêt à les suivre.

XXX

Trowa se laissa tomber sur le lit, une bière à la main, une cigarette de l'autre. Il souriait, ravi de sa nouvelle rencontre. Heero, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, était crispé.

« Quoi ?

« Je suis impatient. Je veux l'avoir...

Son téléphone lui coupa la parole. Il regarda l'écran avant de soupirer, las. Il ne prit même pas la peine de décrocher.

« Tes parents ?

« Non, ma couverture...

« Ha...

Trowa sourit. Il repensait au blond, il avait adoré leur conversation, leur contact. Il lui tarder de le rappeler afin de reconduire ça au plus vite.

« La première phase du plan peut commencer.

XXX

Quatre entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, les joues encore un peu rouge, il venait de prendre sa douche, enlevant les traces honteuses.

Il voulut se glisser au lit en toute discrétion mais il rata littéralement le bord, s'écrasant au sol en éclatant d'un rire grinçant.

Duo sursauta, se leva rapidement afin de l'aider à se lever.

« Mais tu es ivre !

« Chuuuuuuuttttttt ! Personne ne doit savoir ! J'ai pas bu de verre que j'ai payé moi !

Duo le coucha, soupirant de désespoir.

« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi bébé ?

« Je t'aime DuduShiny

Le brun oublia sa contrariété et le prit dans ses bras, baisant son front avec tendresse.

« Moi aussi Quat-chan, moi aussi.

Ils s'endormirent, imbriqué l'un dans l'autre.

XXX

Quatre raccrocha son portable, un sourire aux lèvres. Duo le regardait, attendrit. Il savait que le blond s'épanouissait dans cette relation.

Alors que lui s'étiolait sans que personne ne le voit.

Entre le stress de Heero et le changement de traitement, ses crises de schizophrénies devenaient de plus en plus violentes et incontrôlables. Ils ne choisissaient plus, se retrouvant bloqué dans tel ou tel état sans pouvoir y remédier seul.

Il voulait en parler à Quatre mais il ne voulait pas ternir son bonheur. Solo était tellement nerveux de mal faire qu'il se refusait de lui faire de mal de nouveau.

Shin soupira, las.

# Je suis fatigué Duo...

# Moi aussi...

XXX

Solo jeta son mégot par le balcon, le regardant filer vers le sol, brillant dans le noir.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait mais ni Shin, ni Duo ni Quatre ne voulait lui en parler.

En apparence, tout se passait bien, mais, il sentait le malaise, il frissonna, repensant aux conséquences d'un échec maintenant.

« Sol ?

« Oui mon cœur ?

« Je peux te parler.

Le blond sourit dans le vide il avait encore pensé trop vite. Le natté s'assit en face de lui, triturant ses cheveux. Le blond alluma une nouvelle cigarette, avec des gestes lents et mesuré.

Solo le laissa venir, il élevait les garçons depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment les prendre.

« On part en vrille... Faut changer les médicaments.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous ?

« Oui...

Le brun éclata en sanglots, Solo le prit dans ses bras, le berçant lentement. Les crises de sanglots chez Duo étaient rare et à ne jamais prendre à la légère. Elles démontraient un vrai malaise.

Il les connaissant tellement bien. Il allait appeler le docteur afin de lui avoir un rendez vous en urgence.

« Tenez bon... On va régler ça...

Solo sentit son téléphone vibrer, il fronça les sourcils mais n'ébaucha pas un geste pour répondre, les enfants passaient avant tout.

Il savait que leur père commençait à s'impatienter, qu'il voulait les voir rentrer la tête basse mais il le refusait, ils voulaient être libres. Plus jamais il ne les laisserait vivre comme cet homme le voulait, il le refusait de tout son être.

XXX

Duo regarda les lumières, les fixant dans sa rétine, en absorbant le plus possible. Il sentait le parfum de Quatre contre lui, son corps fin se mouvant contre le sien.

# Tu es prêt ?

Duo soupira. Il ferma les yeux, respira lentement, se laissant couler.

# Amuses toi bien Shin... A demain...

# A demain bébé... Je serais sage !

Le rire clair de Duo s'estompa dans la noirceur de leur cerveau, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Shin sourit dans le vide, ravi de cette liberté de mouvement.

Quatre sursauta en sentant le changement de personnalité. Les mains baladeuses de Shin se posèrent sur ses hanches et il se fit enlacer étroitement par l'autre.

« Shin...

« Quatre... Il l'embrassa sur la nuque. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps... J'ai quelques questions à te poser...

Le blond se figea, il avait clairement senti la menace dans la voix de son frère. Il se laissa entraîner, sachant qu'il était inutile de lutter contre lui et surtout, ne voulant surtout pas l'énerver plus.

Ils sortirent sur le patio, la musique, atténuée, ne les gênait plus pour discuter.

« Pourquoi Heero est la ?

Quatre resta interdit plus de trente secondes, fixant le natté en face de lui, les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Heero ?

« Oui... Heero, tu sais, le brun qui s'amuse à rendre Duo dingue, celui à cause de qui on en est la tous les deux, celui qui a failli nous faire perdre l'esprit... Heero !

Le blond le fixait toujours, il avala lentement sa salive. Shin lui saisit le poignet durement, serrant à en faire grincer les jointures. Le blond grimaça.

« Duo a tellement peur de le croiser qu'on en devient instables...

« Ce n'est pas possible, comment il le saurait ou on compte sortir ?

« A toi de me le dire... tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué aussi ? Depuis que tu laisses ton connard se glisser dans ton pantalon, il est tout le temps la... Étrange non ?

Quatre rougit, il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

« Arrête de remuer ton cul ! Je te connais par cœur, je sais ce que tu fais et j'ai vu que, du moment ou il t'a fait te gicler dessus, Heero a commencé à nous pister, à nous trouver ou que nous aillions... il connaît nos plans.

« Mais je ne parle pas de toi, comme convenu...

« Mais tu parles de toi, vous vous donnez rendez vous en soirées, et, depuis, Heero nous trouve...

« Trowa ne ferait jamais ça.

« Quatre... Réfléchis... Depuis qu'il est apparut, tout va de travers...

Le blond le repoussa fermement.

« Arrêtes ! On dirait que tu es jaloux !

Le brun ricana.

« Jaloux de quoi ?

« De mon bonheur !

Ils se fixèrent, froidement.

« Si c'est ce que tu pense, on a plus rien à se dire. Et, je tiens à te rappeler que c'est toi qui à commencé, c'est toi qui t'es fait baisé par Heero, c'est toi qui nous a foutu dans la merde ! Moi, j'y suis pour rien !

Le blond se maudit de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il détestait se disputer avec Shin mais surtout, il se sentit coupable, jamais Shin aurai lancé de telle accusation sans en être totalement sur.

Le brun quitta la boite de nuit, abandonnant son frère mortifié, au bord des larmes.

XXX

Heero regarda son cousin dansant avec le blond, vert de rage. Son plan, pourtant parfait sur le papier se révélait un effroyable fiasco. Shin continuait de la narguer sans craquer.

A force de le surveiller, il devenait possessif, paranoïaque, il avait des pulsions meurtrières envers tous ceux approchant le natté. Il faisait fuir tous les amants potentiels, rendant fou de colère l'objet de son désir.

Il avait vu le brun quitter la boite une petite heure avant, même pas une demi heure après leur arrivé.

Il reporta son regard sur le couple évoluant sur la piste et son instinct se mit immédiatement en alerte.

Trowa, tendu, faisait face au blond qui ne dansait plus, il vit son cousin se prendre une gifle et son amant quitter la piste à grands pas.

Il courut le rejoindre.

XXX

Shin fulminait, une bouteille de Vodka dans la main, installé confortablement dans le canapé de son salon. Solo, assis à même le sol, appuyé à côté de ses jambes, soufflait la fumée de sa cigarette vers le plafond.

« Quatre n'est pas aussi imprudent, on a fuit pendant des années, il ne ferait jamais ça...

« Comment tu expliques ça alors ?

« Je pense qu'il se fait manipuler, tout simplement.

« C'est aussi ce qu'on pense mais, ça nous a énervé qu'il ne nous croit pas. Qu'il ne nous écoute pas...

« Il est amoureux...

« Pffff...

Le brun se recroquevilla un peu plus.

« On commence à être en manque... Heero nous empêche de baiser...

Solo le regarda par en-dessous, attendant. Il bougea légèrement sa jambe ouvrant ses cuisses de quelques millimètres sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lui aussi était en manque. Son amant était à des milliers de kilomètres, couvrant encore et toujours leur fuite, leur permettant de se voir qu'en de rares occasions.

« Le sexe est si satisfaisant...

La voix de Shin se fit ronronnant, il fixait le blond d'un regard affamé.

« Solo... Il siffla le prénom, se redressant. Solo...

Le blond fit glisser sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, son bassin bougea de quelques degrés. Solo sentit une excitation pointer lentement.

« Solooo...

Shin se laissa glisser en bas du canapé, le corps déjà échauffé, déjà excité. Il s'assit sur les cuisses fermes, embrassant langoureusement le blond.

Solo s'affaissa quelque peu contre le canapé, inclinant son bassin afin que les fesses du natté s'appuient directement sur son sexe. Ils poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.

Ils se connaissaient de cette façon, ils savaient ce que l'autre aimait ou désirait. Solo se cambra un peu, collant leurs bassins fermement. Ils se sourirent.

Shin posa ses lèvres dans le cou fin, suçant lentement la peau blanche, sentant le sang pulser de plus en plus vite. Il bougea légèrement, créant une friction langoureuse.

« Shin...

Le natté sourit sadiquement. Il bloqua le corps sous lui, l'immobilisant sans la moindre difficulté. Solo se laissa faire, sachant qu'il serait combler en fin de compte et ce, quoi qu'il se passe.

Shin frissonna. Il posa une main possessive sur la gorge fine et serra, lentement, le regardant perdre son souffle avec un sourire ravi. Il aimait lui faire mal.

Le blond se cambra, son érection pleinement dure, il aimait cette brutalité que seul Shin pouvait lui donner dans un sens. Il ouvrit son jean, sortant une verge vibrante, déjà un peu humide.

Shin le regarda dans les yeux, il se redressa à peine, virant son pantalon et son boxer sans desserrer ses doigts de la gorge fine. Il se redressa, bloqua sa respiration puis s'assit sans préparation sur la verge raide.

Il rejeta son corps vers l'arrière, ravalant un cri de douleur, il sentit son corps lutter contre l'intrusion, souffrant, mais, sans attendre, il se mit à bouger, cherchant le maximum à la fois de friction et de douleur.

Solo commençait à suffoquer, il se mélangeait entre l'étouffement, le plaisir, la douleur. Shin se mit à rouler des hanches, les relevant et les baissant avec de brefs mouvements secs, douloureux.

Solo frissonna de plaisir, la respiration laborieuse. Le natté relâcha sa gorge, préférant griffer au sang sa poitrine tout en mordant la gorge au sang également.

Ils savaient que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, trop violent, trop fort. Shin recevait le sexe en lui de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, se complaisant dans la douleur et dans le sang.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, tremblant de plaisir. Las de subir, Solo décrocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son partenaire, se retirant de son corps, le poussant au sol.

D'une habile clé de bras, il retourna le jeune homme encore sonné et le plaqua au sol, soumit. Sans chercher plus de confort, il le pénétra d'un ample mouvement, frappant le fond sans chercher à diminuer la douleur qu'il pouvait causer.

Shin ravala un sanglot de douleur, se crispant. Solo ne se retient pas, plongeant en de rapides mouvements secs dans le corps toujours crispé de douleur, le faisant saigner avec un sourire.

Le natté sursauta de douleur mais à aucun moment, il n'essaya de s'enfuir. Trop vite à son goût, son corps accepta la pénétration, se détendit et les mouvements ne lui faisaient plus mal.

Il grogna de dépit, il aimait tellement avoir mal. Solo, comprenant que le corps se détendait, lui colla une gifle puis tira ses cheveux, lui maintenant la tête levé vers le ciel dans une position douloureuse.

De son autre main, il serra à son tour la gorge puis, insatisfait, le frappa violemment sur les fesses fermes. Shin grogna de plaisir, son sexe enfin pleinement dur.

La fessé devient violente, ininterrompue, les coups de hanche, secs et douloureux, laissaient Shin dans une extase primaire, tremblant de douleur, de plaisir, de contentement.

Solo prit une allure inhumaine, le pilonnant comme un barbare. A la limite du viol, il souriait de plaisir, continuant de le frapper d'une main, il avait lâché son bras et le maintenir courbé et soumis de l'autre.

Shin haletait, se retenant au canapé, jouissant en grognant, les larmes coulant, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur, les deux sans aucun doute.

Solo lui donna un dernier coup, très violent, l'envoyant dans les limbes d'un orgasme primaire, il hurla en silence, seul un sifflement sortit de sa bouche.

Tout son corps se contracta, empêchant presque le sexe de se mouvoir en lui, mais Solo insista, sachant que c'est ce que voulait le natté sous lui. Il força le passage, prolongeant l'orgasme du brun, le rendant encore plus violent.

Shin se mit à trembler, ses yeux se révulsèrent quelques secondes, son corps se tétanisa puis se relâcha, le laissant inerte, sans réaction.

Il éjacula violemment, se répandant sur le sol, son corps se crispa complètement, jouissant en silence.

Sous la violence de cette vision, Solo éjacula en lui, l'emplissant sans honte, le regardant en souriant sadiquement. Il donna quelques coups de queue extrêmement violents tout en retenant le bassin près de lui, des coups de hanche rapides, violents et douloureux.

Solo ralentit lentement ses mouvements, le laissant se reprendre tout en restant confortablement en lui, débandant doucement. Il se sentait bien, lové la, baignant dans le sang et son propre sperme.

Shin, haletant, restait immobile, soumis, profitant des dernières vagues de douleur vibrant dans ses reins. Il poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Putain Solo ! T'es vraiment le meilleur...

Le blond ricana.

« Tu aimes avoir mal c'est tout et tu m'as dressé à te baiser comme ça.

Solo se retira lentement, lui embrassant le dos lentement. Il essuya les fesses fermes de son amant, avec tendresse.

« Ça va ?

« Ouai. C'était vraiment trop bon Solo... Merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Shin grimaça une seconde en se redressant, s'affalant contre son amant. Le blond le prit dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Maintenant que le natté avait calmé ses pulsions et son manque, il se sentait vraiment mieux. Il ferma les yeux, recherchant Duo.

# Je reste encore un peu en surface, j'ai pas envie que tu es mal.

# OK...

La voix de Duo était faible, lente, comme endormi. Shin eut un sursaut d'angoisse.

« Le rendez vous ?

« Demain Shin... Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution...

Ils plongèrent ensemble dans la baignoire, délassant leurs muscles, se lavant mutuellement et profitant de l'eau chaude pour se détendre.

XXX

Heero jeta son casque sur son lit, au bord de la crise de rage. Appuyé contre la porte, Trowa le regardait, tranquillement. Il fallait bien connaître le grand châtain pour voir à quel point il était troublé.

Et, même sous la torture, Trowa n'avouerait jamais à quel point Quatre le troublait. Au début, il voulait aider son cousin, maintenant, il voulait le blond.

Heero se laissa tomber sur son lit, la chemise ouverte, un bouton pendant misérablement au bout d'un fil. Il alluma une cigarette, soufflant la fumée vers le plafond.

Ils fulminaient tous les deux. Trowa s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, complètement désabusé.

« Ou t'as merdé ?

La question, froide, fut remontée un frisson d'angoisse le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus grand.

« C'est pas moi espèce de gros con, c'est toi... L'autre taré t'a grillé et il a accusé Quatre de le balancer.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit très vite.

« Il n'a pas pu recouper ces données la...

« Pourquoi pas ? Je débarque, je baise son frère et tu commences à le trouver partout ou il va... Logique non ?

Heero se laissa tomber en arrière. Il soupira. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il grogna de dépits.

« Putain mais je suis vraiment trop con !

« Exact mais maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait et, on a perdu l'occasion de s'amuser autant toi que moi...

Heero frappa son crane sur les oreillers, retenant un hurlement de frustration.

« Putain putain putain...

Il marmonna une dizaine de fois des insultes puis se redressa vivement, les yeux fixant le vide, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Heero ?

Le brun avança lentement, posant une main inquiète sur son épaule. Son cousin ne répondit pas, ses lèvres bougeaient de plus en plus vite. Trowa se recula, inspira à fond.

« Heero !

Le brun sursauta violemment.

« Quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu branles du con, tu m'as fais peur.

« Je réfléchis.

Trowa frappa violemment son propre front avec le plat de sa main. Heero se redressa, il marchait de long en large, perdu dans ses pensées. Trowa se laissa tomber sur le lit, se servant dans les clopes de son cousin, fumant en attendant que l'autre brun ne se décide à parler.

« J'ai un plan...

« Je crains le pire.

« Ta gueule et écoutes attentivement...

XXX

Quatre éclata en sanglot, pelotonné sur un des sièges inconfortable du bus. Il se sentait tellement con et tellement trahis à la fois. Il se doutait de quelque chose, il sentait quelque chose mais il n'avait pas voulu voir.

Il aimait se sentir désiré à ce point par le brun mais, il savait inconsciemment qu'il se passait quelque chose. Heero était toujours la mais il avait refusé de remarquer juste pour profiter du brun.

Il avait choisi un étranger plutôt que sa famille.

Maintenant, Shin et Duo le détestaient, ils ne voudraient plus jamais le voir ou lui parler, il avait tout gâché. Il renifla bruyamment, si fichant des regards autours de lui.

Et Solo ? Sol allait sûrement lui demander de partir, de les laisser tranquille. Il retient de nouveaux sanglots. Il respira profondément une ou deux fois, se calmant.

Il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Si Shin voulait encore se satisfaire de son corps, il le ferait, il ferait tout.

Il sourit dans le vide, essayant ses yeux.

XXX

Quatre entra dans l'appartement silencieux. Il posa ses affaires puis passa dans la salle de bain afin d'enlever les dernières traces de larmes de son visage.

Solo le regarda, Shin endormit sur son torse. Le blond eut un sursaut.

« Ça va Quatre ?

Le plus jeune le regarda avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas que ça arrive... J'ai rien compris...

Solo le regarda, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

« Tu sais qu'on ne t'en voudra pas. Tu as fait une petite erreur mais c'est pas grave. Viens-la...

Le blond se jeta sur lui, éclatant de nouveau en sanglots incontrôlable.

Shin se réveilla, il regarda ses deux frères, un peu dans les vapes. Il tendit un bras griffé vers le blond.

« Quatre... Ne pleure pas... Je t'aime ! Ne te mets pas dans cet état...

Le plus jeune grimpa tout habillé dans la baignoire, pleurant de soulagement.

« J'ai eut peur que vous me renvoyez chez lui... Je suis désolé... Il renifla. Shin, je veux bien coucher avec toi si tu en as besoin.

Il regarda les corps de ses frères marqués de griffures, morsures et suçons.

« Ce n'est plus la peine mais j'en prends note, taquina le brun.

« Quatre, reprit gravement Solo. On doit être prudent. Si on apprenait la vérité, tu sais bien ce qui se passerait. Personne ne pourrait tolérer de vous laisser libre et on serait obliger de rentrer chez lui. Tu sais que, officiellement, je n'ai pas votre garde...

« Je sais...

Le blond pleura de plus belle. Il préférait mourir que de retourner chez leur père mais surtout il refusait d'être séparé de ses frères. Les deux autres le réconfortèrent un long moment.

« On pourrait déménager ?

« Non, j'ai un boulot stable ici, personne ne sait d'où on vient et père n'a pas la main mise sur cette ville depuis L4. On sera tranquille ici.

Quatre mordilla sa lèvre déjà bien amoché.

« Il ne nous retrouvera pas... Jamais. Affirma Solo. Et plus jamais, on n'aura à le subir. On est libre.

Les deux plus jeune le regardaient, ils savaient que Solo ne permettrait plus jamais à personne de leur faire du mal.

« On est et on restera libre... Affirma de nouveau le blond. Libre.

XXX XXX

Fin de la seconde partie. Merci de continuer à me suivre, ça fait plaisir. A bientôt pour la suivante.

Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci


	3. Chapter 3

**Schizophrénie**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir.

Je suis ravie de l'accueil d cette fic. Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent. Ca fait chaud au cœur.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, une autre fics en trois parties est déjà fini et prête à être publié dans mon pc. Un mélange en la vierge blonde de L4 et Lust… Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle sera publié à la fin ce celle la.

Thème : la folie, encore et toujours

Couple : Exceptionnellement aucun

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous

**Schizophrénie**

La sonnerie du réveil fit sursauter Duo. Il mit quelques secondes à se situer dans l'espace et dans le temps. Une violente douleur lui vrillait le corps.

#Shin ?

# La ! Tu vas bien ?

# J'ai mal...

Shin sourit.

# Normal, on a eut une nuit très musclé avec Sol... Un sourire pervers lui éclaira le visage. Ne bouges pas trop et donnes moi les commandes au cas où...

Duo se laissa couler sans chercher à discuter, la symbiose qu'il avait établi avec son double devenait presque palpable. Ils étaient équilibrés grâce au nouveau traitement du psychiatre.

Mais, Shin prenait le dessus la moitié du temps bonne mesure. Il contrôlait le corps et prenait de pus en plus 'ascendant sur son hôte sans chercher à s'en cacher.

Duo, meurtri par Heero se plaisait à dormir, disparaissant de plus en plus souvent. Ses frères essayaient de leur donner tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Du coup, Shin partageait le lit de Solo de plus en plus souvent. Il respectait la volonté de Duo de ne pas toucher Quatre quoi qu'il arrive.

XXX

Quatre jeta son mégot d'une pichenette, le regardant voler en un arc gracieux puis s'écraser au sol dans une dernière lueur. Duo, assis à ses côtés fixait le ciel d'un regard absent.

« Duo ?

« Quoi ?

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Ils se regardèrent, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

« On a que des bonnes idées.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, indifférents aux regards des autres élèves. Ils se comportaient comme un couple à présent, sans se poser plus de questions, tenant les curieux et les quémandeurs d'affection à distance.

Ils formaient une famille, plus personne ne pourrait briser ça.

XXX

Heero fronça les sourcils d'énervement. Shin/Duo lui échappaient une nouvelle fois mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas se griller au lycée.

Un frisson de violence le traversa, chatouillant ses poings. Il voulait enfoncer le crane de ce petit con de blond, son frère, l'ex de Trowa. Shin/Duo était à lui et seulement à lui.

Il était le seul à pouvoir le prendre, le faire jouir, le sucer... Comment un mec aussi prude et coincé que Quatre, le mec qui se gicle dessus quand on lui mord l'oreille, pourrait le satisfaire ?

Il serra les poings de nouveau, faisant jaillir les veines et les tendons. Il allait tuer ce petit con de blond. Mais il savait que son cousin lui en voudrait sûrement un petit peu.

Il tourna les talons, s'éloignant du nouveau couple phare du lycée. Il entendait parler d'eux partout, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose.

Réléna lui sauta dessus le sortant de ses pensées colériques. Il arracha son bras à son étreinte.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Heu...

Elle se recula, légèrement surprise du ton employé par son copain, sentant monter les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Tu me soûles ! Lâches-moi !

La jeune femme eut un regard blessé, le fixant.

« Pourquoi ?

« Tu ne suces pas assez bien !

Heero tourna les talons, laissant la jeune femme rouge de honte en plein hall d'entrée, tous la fixant, un sourire méchant au coin des lèvres.

XXX

Solo regarda son écran avant de frapper son crane sur le bois dur, soupirant tel un mort à l'agonie. Il n'en pouvait plus de son boulot mais ça payait bien.

Il se redressa, ses yeux cerné de noir fixant les dernières lignes de bit puis alluma une cigarette. Il choppa une tasse, avala une grande gorgé du liquide qu'elle contenait, faisant la grimace sous la douceur du Bailey descendant le long de sa gorge.

Il s'étira, faisant craquer le dossier de sa chaise, restant le corps avachis en arrière soufflant des ronds de fumée vers le plafond. Il se redressa enfin en entendant un bip caractéristique de fin de programmation, sourit dans le vide, enregistra son programme soigneusement avant de l'envoyer à son patron.

XXX

Trowa remonta sa cravate. Il était impatient de finir ce rendez vous. Son patron lui avait demandé de voir leur nouveau programmeur informatique vu qu'ils étaient dans la même ville.

Il but une nouvelle gorgé de café, las d'attendre. Le programmeur avait plus d'une heure de retard. Un jeune homme blond entra dans le café, la mine un peu hagarde.

Trowa le trouva mignon très ressemblant à Quatre. Le jeune homme tenait une sacoche d'ordinateur portable. Il demanda un renseignement au patron.

Ce dernier le montra du doigt et le jeune homme avança vers lui, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

« Monsieur Barton ? Solo Raberba Maxwell.

Trowa le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Le frère de Quatre le fixa, un instant décontenancé par son immobilité.

« Monsieur Barton ?

« Oui ! Oui, c'est moi, se reprit Trowa. Vous buvez quelque chose ?

« Un coca merci.

Le café étant vide, le patron connaissant bien Solo, il posait déjà un verre et une coupelle de sucre roux. Trowa continuait de le fixer, ne croyant pas à sa chance de se faire bien voir.

Solo regardait son interlocuteur, un peu perdu. Ce dernier le fixait avec un masque d'indifférence.

Il se racla la gorge puis se lança dans l'explication de son programme. Le brun ne pouvait se concentrer, il se sentait perdu. Il se secoua le cerveau avant de s'intéresser à son travail, voulant boucler au lus vite cette formalité et lancer la discussion qui l'intéressait le plus.

XXX

Quatre se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Il aimait cette torpeur de fin de journée, quand il entrait enfin chez lui, loin du bruit et des agressions extérieures. Duo s'installa à ses côtés, un peu dans les vapes, conséquence de ses longues absences.

Il regarda Quatre qui s'étirait langoureusement. Il savait qu'il était en manque de sexe. La façon de baiser de Shin et Solo ne lui convenait pas, il voulait de la tendresse.

# Demandes à Sol... il te le donnera sans soucis.

# Ça me gêne. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la même hauteur que toi...

# Bé ! C'est pas un concours. On s'en fout, si tu en as besoin, je te laisse la place ce soir si tu veux.

# Ça ne te dérange pas ?

# Non, éclates toi ! Du sexe tendre, c'est agréable des fois !

Shin se rendormit. Il savait que Quatre avait besoin de Duo et il lui laissait la place sans forcer.

« Si on sortait ce soir un peu, on pourrait changer d'endroit, aller un peu plus loin.

« Ouai ! J'ai bien envie de danser, de prendre mon pied un peu.

« J'envoie un text à Sol pour lui proposer.

XXX

Trowa finalisa le contrat et tendit un très beau chèque à son interlocuteur. Il le fixa encore une fois.

Solo remua, mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce mec avait à le regarder comme ça.

« Solo, vous savez qui je suis ?

« Un de mes clients.

« Non, je veux dire. Trowa perdit le fils de se pensées quelques secondes. Je... Mon nom complet est Trowa Barton Yuy...

Le blond se leva, tendu, il fixa le brun d'un air froid.

« Trowa ? Très bien, Monsieur, il cracha ce terme, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, donc, au revoir. Mais, à l'avenir, je vous prierais de passer par mon patron si vous avez des questions.

Le brun lui saisit le poignet.

« Il faut qu'on parle !

« Je ne pense pas.

« S'il vous plaît...

Solo le toisa de haut.

« Non, désolé.

« Quatre ! J'ai besoin de le voir, de lui expliquer. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui mentir ou lui faire du mal, je ne voulais pas le blesser, je veux qu'il le sache.

Le blond le regarda, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Mentir pour ne pas mentir. C'est un bien étrange concept.

Il quitta le bar. Trowa resta un long moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague, il avait envie de voir Quatre. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de lui.

Solo lui ricana au nez, se redressa, fier comme un paon avant de quitter le café d'un pas ferme.

Trowa voulut le rattraper, hésita quelques minutes et renonça. Le mal était fait, Quatre ne voulait plus le voir. Duo ne voulait plus voir Heero et, au comble de l'ironie, Quatre sortait avec Duo.

Il laissa son crane rencontrer la table dans un bruit creux.

« Aie !

Il entendit le ricanement narquois du patron. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

XXX

Heero écoutait le cours d'une oreille, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixa l'extérieur, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler son ennui. Il allait sortir ce soir, s'amuser avec un mec mignon, lui défoncer le cul, ça lui changerai les idées.

Un sourire le traversa rapidement. Il envoya un message rapide à son cousin, lui proposant de sortir le soir même. Son cousin répondit rapidement mais demanda à changer d'endroit, d'aller ailleurs. De changer d'air.

XXX

Duo grogna de frustration. Sur la piste, Heero dansait, les yeux fermés, le corps en transe, un verre à la main. A ses côtés, Trowa dansait, perdu dans la musique.

Solo et Quatre grimacèrent de concert. Shin ricana et Duo retient un sanglot d'exaspération.

Lui qui avait tellement envie de câlin, de sexe tendre, se retrouvait en face de son fantasme ambulant.

« Oublions-les ! Ordonna Trowa. On va s'amuser.

Solo saisit le poignet d'une serveuse, la charmant afin d'avoir une table au VIP. La jeune femme, complètement sous le charme, leur donna une de ses meilleures place ainsi qu'une bouteille gratuite.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, s'imprégnant de la folie ambiante. La musique tapait fort, les faisant vibrer jusqu'aux os. Ils commencèrent à remuer sur leurs sièges, impatient de se défouler.

Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps musclé d'Heero sur la piste, un sursaut d'envie au fond des tripes. Il aurait dû écouter Shin et baiser avec Solo, se faire câliner par le blond.

Quatre regardait les lumières, évitant consciencieusement la piste et Trowa qui se remuait avec aisance.

Solo les ignorait tout simplement.

XXX

Trowa les avait vu arriver, les avait regardés s'installer. Puis, il décida de ne pas prévenir Heero, pour une fois que son cousin parvenait à lâcher prise.

Une serveuse passa prêt d'eux, en direction de l'espace VIP, d'un pas pressé. Le brun lui saisit le bras.

« C'est pour les trois jeunes, les deux blonds et le natté ?

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux brillant d'envie.

« Oui !

Trowa sourit, elle les voulait et, il savait que, à la fin de la soirée, elle se rendrait compte à quel point ils l'avaient prise pour une conne.

« OK !

Il la laissa partir sans insister.

XXX

Solo servit trois verres qu'il corsa avec un peu de poudre dans chaque. Il mélangea le liquide avec précaution, n'en renversant pas une goutte. Il tendit un verre à chacun de ses frères, porta un toast.

Ils avalèrent cul sec leurs shooteurs, grimaçant sous le goût amer du breuvage avant de claquer les verres sur la table. Le plus âgé rempli rapidement les verres qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'avaler afin de faire passer ce goût.

Quatre ferma les yeux, se laissant partir lentement. Duo secoua la tête avec violence. Shin resta en état de sommeil, il n'aimait pas ce genre de drogues. Solo quand à lui, commença lentement à danser encore assit sur son siège.

XXX

Trowa souffla la fumée de sa cigarette vers le ciel, pensif. Assit à ses côtés, Heero regardait la lune, pensif. Personne n'avait attiré son regard. Aucun des mort de faim de la boite entière ne lui donnait envie de baiser.

« Ils sont la...

« Je sais Trowa. Je l'ai vu des qu'il est entré. Des qu'il est dans mon périmètres, mes yeux se fixent sur lui...

Le métis soupira de nouveau. Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise mais il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Son cousin l'avait bien vu mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour l'aider, il soupira.

XXX

Duo sentit un corps le frôler, une main glissa sur sa hanche, légère, sans insister, sans forcer avant de disparaître. Il sentait bon.

Quatre regarda le mec essayant de draguer son frère depuis qu'il dansait. Sans être lourd, il insistait et Duo, sans le repousser, ne répondait d'aucune sorte.

L'homme revient à la charge encore une fois, laissant sa main descendre sur les fesses du natté puis les serra brusquement. Ce dernier sursauta, repoussant légèrement la présence.

A l'intérieur, Shin s'agita, voulant les défendre mais la drogue ralentissait ses gestes et il dût assister à la scène, impuissant. Duo se retourna, froid, frappa la main sans lui faire mal avant de s'éloigner d'un pas ferme. L'homme n'insista pas.

Quatre lui sauta au cou, ils éclatèrent de rire, rejoignant Solo qui buvait un verre. Ils se servirent, discutant quelques minutes, soufflant un peu. Solo surveillait de loin, intervenait quand il fallait.

XXX

Heero avait dû se retenir d'intervenir, il savait que Shin ne supportait pas ses interventions alors que Duo aurait juste choisi de le fuir. Il regarda le mec disparaître dans la foule, soulager qu'il n'est pas pu arriver à ses fins.

Il le voulait, il l'aimait. Cette constatation lui arrachait la bouche, il devait arrêter de se voiler la face, il était amoureux du natté et quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne changerait pas, il le voulait.

Il retient un nouveau soupir. Trowa posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, le regardant avec un sourire un peu triste. Son cousin était bien le seul à le comprendre.

Solo se laissa couler dans la musique, la situation était sous contrôle, il laissa les effets monter avant de sauter sur la piste de danse en compagnie de ses frères.

XXX

La musique lui ravageait les tympans, son corps, courbaturé, criait grâce, ses pieds le lançaient terriblement. Duo avala la dernière gorgé de son verre, repoussa la main de Quatre délicatement, fit un geste vers les toilettes.

Les deux blonds lui sourirent, le laissant partir. Il remonta un couloir sombre, dérangeant des couples dans des stades plus ou moins avancé de copulation.

Il déboucha dans d'immenses toilettes blanches, sentant un peu l'urine mais relativement propre. Il bouscula un corps penché devant les lavabos se rafraîchissant.

« Scuse mec...

Il allait entrer dans une des cabines quand une main lui saisit violemment le poignet, le projetant contre lesdits lavabos.

Son dos percuta la céramique froide, il eut un sursaut de peur. Shin essaya de sortir mais la drogue brouillait ses sens, empêchant la deuxième personnalité de sortir pour les protéger.

Heero se tenait en face de lui, ivre, en colère.

« Pourquoi ?

Duo se recroquevilla, littéralement terrorisé. Il fixait le brun, les yeux agrandit par la peur, dans son corps, Shin ruait, lui hurlait de se défendre mais, d'autres images prenaient le pas, des ombres remontaient à la surface, rampant, susurrant des horreurs.

Heero le bloqua de son corps, le plaquant contre le lavabo.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je suis mieux que ton blond de merde ! Ce petit PD insignifiant...

De rage, il l'embrassa de force, ne reculant que pour se soustraire à la douleur de dents plantées dans la chair tendre.

« Je t'ai baisé ! Tu sais que tu prends ton pied avec moi ! Alors pourquoi ?

Il hurlait, incontrôlable.

Les ombres prirent le dessus. Shin suffoqua avant de se taire définitivement. Une autre voix couvrait celle d'Heero, grinçante, menaçante, il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, Shin n'était plus la, encore une fois, Shin était parti.

Le corps du natté se tendit mais il ne retrouvait pas son frère, il n'y avait que les ombres qui lui chuchotaient des horreurs. Qui parlaient du passé.

Heero sentit sa colère prendre encore plus d'ampleur. Duo ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se sentit partir en vrille, il gifla le natté, violemment.

« Répond ! Pourquoi tu baises avec lui et pas avec moi ? C'est ton frère putain !

« Mais, non... Quatre et Solo... C'est différent.

« Alors, tu les préfères à moi ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me détestes à ce point ? Pour que tu te foutes de moi comme ça ?

Heero sentit des larmes de frustration monter, il s'en voulait, il voyait la peur dans le regard de son ancien amant mais sa colère était encore trop violente pour qu'il se calme.

Duo serra les dents. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé avant. De quel droit il lui parlait comme ça ?

Il contracta ses muscles, le repoussant. Surprit, le brun se laissa repousser, le fixant.

« T'es pire qu'une pute en fait !

La phrase, froide, violente, vrilla les tympans déjà bien mis à mal par la musique. Duo sentit une nausée monter dans sa gorge, brûlant tout sur son passage. Ses muscles se tendirent.

Les voix ricanèrent, continuant de chuchoter des horreurs de plus en plus fort. Duo se sentit sursauter.

« Connard... Connard ! CONNARD !

Sa voix se faisait enfin entendre, il sentit une tension dans sa nuque, une douleur, un frisson de haine pure.

« De quel droit tu parles sale fils de pute ! Qu'est ce que tu connais de ma vie pour me parler comme ça sale PD ? Tu te prends pour qui pour prétendre savoir ce que je suis ?

Il sentit une autre pulsation, les ombres s'insinuaient de partout dans son corps. Heero recula, il parlait à Duo, pas à Shin. Duo mais pas Duo, une autre personne.

Il fronça les sourcils, se reprenant juste à temps pour bloquer le coup de poing fonçant vers son visage. Il retourna la situation, replaquant le corps fin contre le lavabo, immobilisant ses bras.

Duo lui cracha à la figure avant de remonter son genoux entre ses jambes. Le coup rata de peu ses parties intimes, s'enfonçant dans sa cuisse.

Les ombres éclatèrent de rire, criant dans son crane, prenant possession de son corps tout entier. Heero profita d'une seconde d'inattention pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Moi, je ne veux que toi...

Il coinça le corps sous lui, attrapant son entrejambe, le serrant à travers son jean.

« J'ai envie de te baiser...

# Ton cul de chienne est à moi...

Il lui embrassa le cou, échappant à ses dents.

« J'ai envie de te tenir la main...

#Putain que tu es... Je veux t'enculer...

« Je veux t'aimer...

# Je veux te briser...

Duo ne savait plus qui parlait, il n'entendait que les ombres parlant par la bouche du brun. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Tu es tout...

# Tu n'es rien...

« Je t'aime...

# Tu es à moi ! Tu es ma chose... Je te donne, je te vends, je te prends... Tu n'existes pas... Tu es A MOI !

L'ombre finit de l'engloutir, il arrêta de se débattre, il se redressa afin de poser ses fesses sur la céramique froide, ouvrant les cuisses.

# Ma chose, mon trou, ma pute, mon objet... Tu as été crée pour me servir... Tu es A MOI !

Duo eut une convulsion, son corps parti en arrière, ses cuisses furent parcourut de frissons nerveux. Ses yeux se vidèrent, prenant une teinte très claire.

Heero le regarda, ébahi, ne sachant que faire, plus que dire.

« Duo ?

# Douane... A MOI ! Sale gamin capricieux ! Tu veux que je m'en prenne à Quatre ? Tu veux que je fasse ça à ton frère ? Tu es née pour le remplacer. Tu n'es rien ! Tu es A MOI !

Les derniers hurlements de la voix le firent se tendre encore plus, il se mit à trembler, à la limite des convulsions. Il fixa Heero, toujours entre ses cuisses, immobile et muet, inquiet et confus.

« Papa... je suis à toi... Mais ne fais pas de mal à Quatre...

Heero se recula, complètement perdu. Duo ouvrit son pantalon, commençant à le baisser. Il descendit du meuble, tournant le dos à son agresseur, lui tendant la croupe.

« Fais-moi ce que tu veux mais ne fais pas du mal à mes frères... Papa...

Il retenait ses sanglots, sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. Heero eut un frisson d'envie conditionné avant de se sentir submerger par l'angoisse et le dégoût. Il pensait avoir comprit ce qui s'était passé avant, mais rien que d'y pensait, il se sentait mal.

« Papa... Je suis à toi... Papa...

Des larmes coulaient à présent librement. Heero s'avança prudemment. Il remonta le pantalon avec délicatesse. Duo poussa un gémissement de terreur pure.

« Pas Quatre ! Pas Solo ! Papa... C'est pas leur faute, c'est ma faute ! Fais-moi mal à moi... J'aime quand tu me fais mal...

La panique dans sa voix démontrait bien des phrases apprissent par cœur. Heero se recula, au bord de la panique. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Tu veux que je te suces papa ? Je peux le faire maintenant, sans vomir... Papa...

# A moi, tu es ma chose ! Petit merde insignifiante ! Ton cul est ta seule valeur ! Ne l'oublie jamais...

La dernière parcelle de Duo disparut dans le noir en un hurlement déchirant. Douane resta seul, terrorisé dans le noir. Mais, il savait quoi faire.

S'il était la, c'est que papa voulait qu'il soit utilisé par cet homme, donc, il devait être gentil, sinon Quatre serrait frappé

« Tu es mon papa de ce soir ?

Il lui fit un sourire engageant, comme papa lui avait apprit, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Tu veux que je te fasse quoi papa ?

Heero le regarda, le calme du jeune homme lui semblait encore plus inquiétant que le reste. Duo avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

« Tu vas venir avec moi OK ? Je vais te donner des bonbons...

Il se sentit terriblement insultant, il avait l'impression de rabaisser le jeune homme mais, au vu de ses réaction et de son vocabulaire, Du semblait ne pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans.

Il lui prit la main gentiment, le rhabilla rapidement avant de retourner dans la salle principale. Duo se boucha les oreilles, indisposé par le bruit.

« N'es pas peur ! Je ne te veux pas te faire de mal, je vais t'emmener voir tes frères ok ?

Le jeune homme leva vers lui des yeux emplis d'interrogation heureuse. Heero jeta un rapide coup d'œil scanner cherchant les deux tignasses blondes.

Il avança vers Trowa, qui, accoudé au bar, sirotait un verre.

« Aides-moi à trouver Solo et Quatre, on a un gros problème.

Trowa le regarda sans comprendre mais, en voyant son regard hanté, il ne posa pas plus de questions et le précéda vers le coin VIP, se glissant dans les escaliers.

Les deux blonds finissaient leurs verres, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux dans la salle. En voyant le trio arriver, ils se tendirent. Duo fit un immense sourire avant de se jeter sur eux, en riant comme un enfant.

« Douane ! S'exclama Solo, perdu et inquiet.

Sans chercher plus loin, les deux blonds ramassèrent leurs affaires dans des gestes désordonnés et quittèrent la discothèque, suivit par les deux bruns.

XXX

Solo paniquait littéralement. Contre lui, Douane babillait contre un enfant, émerveillé par les lumières. Quatre les suivait, encore plus inquiet mais se maîtrisant encore un peu.

Ils rejoignirent leur voiture, sans ralentir le pas, posa le garçon à l'arrière avant de se retourner vers Heero pour lui administrer un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait connard ?

Heero remercia Trowa de l'avoir rattraper.

« Rien, on s'est disputé et il est parti en vrille ? Il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

« Laisses nous tranquille ! Disparaît de notre vie ! Tu as tout gâché ! Quatre éclata en sanglot. Tout ! On était enfin soulagé ! Libre !

Il s'enferma dans la voiture avec le brun, pleurant de tout son saoul, à l'abri de la conversation.

« Je crois que tout a été dit... Heero, tu as essayé d'abuser de lui, n'est ce pas ? Ne mens pas, il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça sinon...

« Je me suis énervé je l'ai embrassé et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais...

Le brun rougit, tournant le regard vers son cousin pendant une seconde.

« A partir de la, il s'est mit à m'insulter puis, il a convulsé avant de changer et de m'appeler « Papa ».

Solo devient aussi pâle qu'un mort.

« S'il vous plaît... Tous les deux, laissez nous tranquille.

Il se glissa derrière le volant avant de démarrer le moteur puis de sortir en trombe du parking, indifférents aux sifflements colérique du vigile.

« Heero ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Je crois... Je crois que Duo se faisait violer par son père pour protéger ses frères...

Le plus grand le regarda avec horreur.

« Tu plaisantes ?

« Non... je rentre à la maison, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

« Je viens, laisses moi deux minutes, je prends nos affaires...

Heero se laissa tomber sur un muret, perdu, inquiet. Il avait sentit tant de souffrance en eux, de désespoir, de peur, il voulait l'aider.

Trowa le rejoignit, le guidant vers leur voiture.

XXX

« Je vais l'appeler, on ne peut plus l'aider maintenant...

« Fais...

Quatre tenait le natté dans ses bras fermement, le berçant.

« Il dort...

Tant mieux, laisses-le se reposer... Demain, on verra quel stade on a atteint... je vais téléphoner et je reviens... Courage...

Le blond soupira, resserrant ses bras maigres sur le corps fin et calme. Solo prit le portable d'urgence, l'alluma. Un seul numéro était enregistré.

La sonnerie bipa une fois avant qu'une voix inquiète ne réponde.

« On a besoin de toi...

Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Solo éclata en sanglot.

XXX

Fin de la troisième partie. Et mon premier chapitre sans lemon. J'espère que ça vous a plus.

A bientôt pour la suite. Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Schizophrénie**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir. Voila la quatrième partie. Merci à ceux et celle qui me suive encore. Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire une reviews. Ce matin, pas grand-chose à dire alors je vous laisse en tête en tête avec ce chapitre.

Thème : la folie, encore et toujours

Couple : 05XSolo

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous

**Schizophrénie**

Solo arpentait le terminal de l'aéroport en se rongeant les ongles déjà en sang. Il tournait depuis des heures, impatient de rentrer chez lui, de régler tout ça.

Le tableau lumineux annonça enfin l'atterrissage de la personne qu'il attendait, il se tendit un peu plus, inquiet, fébrile.

Il l'aperçut dans la foule, le voyant de loin, connaissant chacun de ses traits par cœur. Il prit son élan, courant vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras.

Une seconde de battement. Quand les deux bras puissant se refermèrent sur ses hanches, il éclata en sanglot, le visage caché dans le cou de l'autre.

« Solo... Calmes toi... Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça.

« Douane est la...

Il sentit le corps sous lui se crisper.

« Douane ne peut pas être la Solo...

« Si Wufei, il est revenu...

Le brun le recula, le fixant, cherchant une trace de mensonge dans la gestuelle du blond. Il ne vit que de désespoir, de la peur, du doute et un besoin pathétique de se faire rassurer.

Il le serra contre son cœur.

« Je serais toujours la pour vous Solo... Pour toi...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué se chuchotèrent-ils en même temps, se regardant dans les yeux.

« Viens.

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport sans se retourner. Wufei tenait son sac de voyage, rassurer d'entendre cliqueter les bruits de verres.

XXX

Trowa soupira, il écrasa son mégot avec hargne, fixant son écran. Il ne trouvait aucune faille, aucune imperfection demandant la convocation de l'informaticien. Il souffla de nouveau, à la limite de la crise de rage.

Dans la chambre de son cousin, i entendait des soupirs, des gémissements de copulation. Son cousin passait ses nerfs sur la petite dinde qui lui servait de couverture, la baisant avec fureur.

Il repoussa l'ordinateur portable d'un geste rageur. Plus rien n'allait, les trois frères avaient disparut de la circulation. Quatre et Duo n'allaient plus en cour.

XXX

Quatre s'étira, le soleil réchauffait sa peau de manière agréable. Roulé en boule contre lui, Douane dormait profondément, suçant son pouce.

Le blond le regarda, les yeux plein de larme, il détestait Douane, il haïssait cet enfant qui le faisait se sentir tellement coupable. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait dans le château mais personne n'était jamais intervenue, personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

Il sentit une bouffée de culpabilité lui serrer les entrailles. Il serra le corps fin contre lui, caressant les cheveux fins.

«Bébé... Réveilles-toi...

Il lui caressa la joue.

« Tu dois te lever... Wufei va bientôt arriver...

« Oncle Wu !

Le gamin se leva précipitamment, emmêlant ses jambes dans les bras. Quatre le retient vivement, le plaquant contre lui.

« Attention Douane !

Ils passèrent dans la salle de bain.

« On va laver tes cheveux OK ? Ils ne sentent pas très bon...

Le garçon se déshabilla rapidement, jetant ses vêtements au sol, anarchiquement. Quatre ne leva pas le ton pour le discipliner, le moindre haussement de voix faisait éclater en sanglot le jeune homme.

Il dénoua les cheveux, les brossant de ses doigts délicatement. Ils adoraient prendre leur bain ensemble, se détendant, se lavant mutuellement. Quatre aimait prendre soin de Douane, se racheter auprès de celui qui avait donné son corps afin de le protéger le plus possible.

XXX

Solo ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Une odeur de chocolat lui prit le nez, le ramenant des années en arrière. Dans la cuisine, la télévision passait des dessins animés.

Quatre faisait un gâteau, concentré dans la lecture des instructions, Douane dessinait, des feutres et des feuilles éparpillés sur toutes la grande table, de l'encre sur les doigts, du chocolat autour de la bouche.

Le blond entra sans faire de bruit, posant le sac de voyage sur le sol. Wufei entra, détaillant le jeune homme. Il retient une grimace de débout devant son état.

« Douane ?

« Oncle Wu !

Le gamin se précipita dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Le chinois grimaça. La situation lui semblait surréaliste.

« Douane... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Je dessine des maisons !

Il retourna vers la table, rapidement, lui montrant plusieurs dessins plus ou moins ressemblant mais moins que plus.

Le brun le regarda, fixant le jeune homme sans arriver à parler de nouveau. Inconscient de cet examen, Douane recommença à dessiner. Quatre prit le brun dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglot.

« On ne sait plus quoi faire... Comment on va faire cette fois ?

Le chinois le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis la pour ça. Expliquez-moi...

Ils lui racontèrent tout. Sans oublier les séances de sexe extrême entre Solo et Shin. Wufei fronça les sourcils mais ils ne s'enfoncèrent pas dans les détails.

« Bien... on va commencer par de la stimulation... Douane, viens ici...

XXX

Heero regarda Réléna remettre ses fringues sans se lever de son lit. Il souffla la fumée vers le plafond. Il regarda les profondes marques de griffure sur ses cuisses blanches.

Pendant quelques minutes, il s'était senti bien mais, maintenant, il se sentait encore plus mal. Elle quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, elle savait quoi faire.

Trowa entra, les yeux cernés, le pas lourd. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit encore en vrac.

« Elle baise mieux ?

« Ouai... je peux l'enculer maintenant mais, elle ne lui arrive pas à l'orteil.

Ils se sourirent.

« Tu as décidé quoi ?

« Je vais rester encore un peu, mon patron est content de mon travail ici. Je vais démarcher de nouveaux clients dans le coin.

« OK, je suis content que tu restes.

XXX

Wufei se pinça l'arrête du nez, au bord de l'exaspération. Douane ne voulait pas comprendre, il restait fermé dans sa bulle, ayant oublié Duo et Shin.

Il se rappelait de Braïm, de la maison, de tout mais rien à partir de la « naissance » de Shin et Duo. Soit, il ne se rappelait de rien à partir de ces cinq ans.

« Ça va être plus dur que prévu...

Derrière lui, Quatre et Solo suivaient chacun de ses gestes avec angoisse. Le chinois reprit un de ses cahiers.

« Douane... C'est quoi ça ?

« Un livre d'image !

« Oui... C'est bien... Qui c'est sur la photo ?

« Moi avec Quatre... Quand papa est pas la...

« Bien. Tu as quel âge ?

« Six ans !

Wufei sentit ses doigts se crisper.

« Douane... Qui est Duo ?

Les doigts de l'enfant se crispèrent sur ses feutres, son regard se fixa pendant une microseconde.

« J'sais pas !

« Qui est Shin ?

« Je sais pas...

« Réfléchis !

Wufei s'ordonna de se calmer mais trop tard. Douane commença à renifler, retenant ses pleurs. Quand le chinois se leva, il retient une exclamation de surprise, se mettant immédiatement à trembler.

« Non papa...

Le chinois comprit qu'il l'avait perdu pour un moment. Le regard hanté, le petit garçon se mit à se balancer lentement, griffant la peau fine de son poignet droit.

Quatre prit le relais, le serrant contre son cœur, le rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Solo quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Son amant le rejoignit.

« On va y arriver Sol...

« Il me broie le cœur, c'est à cause de nous qu'il a subit tout ça, pour nous sauver... A chaque fois que c'est Douane qui me regarde, je me sens minable...

« Douane se faisait violer... Que vous ayez été la ou non, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Le blond frissonna de dégoût. Il retient un sanglot. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il était l'aîné, pourquoi pas lui à la place de son frère. Semblant comprendre ses pensées, Wufei le sera un peu plus fort contre lui, le berçant.

XXX

Quatre sourit, regardant Duo jouer avec un ballon, rassuré et tranquille. Personne ne venait jamais dans ce petit parc de quartier, leur permettant une totale intimité.

Il se sentait relativement bien malgré la situation. Wufei et Solo planchait sur une solution pour le gamin. L'ambiance à la maison était très vivable grâce à la bonne humeur du gamin.

Il se détendit un peu plus, laissant ses muscles se réchauffer, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il se sentait souvent coupable d'avoir passé une très belle enfance avec ses frères, il avait été le seul à ne pas savoir. Il jalousait souvent Duo d'avoir autant d'attention de leur père.

Douane éclata de rire, lançant du pain aux canards.

« Douane ! Approches pas trop de l'eau ! Tu risques de tomber !

« Oui !

Le garçon revient vers lui, prenant son ballon au passage. Il recommença à jouer le lançant et le rattrapant. Quatre ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissant porter par les rires.

« Bonjour...

Une voix grave, timide, qu'il connaissait malheureusement bien. Il ouvrit les yeux, immédiatement tendu. Il hésita une seconde à répondre mais, ne voulant pas que Douane ne s'inquiète, répondit.

« Bonjour Heero.

« On peut discuter un moment ?

« J'ai le choix ?

« Oui... Mais le petit garçon que tu surveilles pourrait prendre peur de nous voir nous disputer... Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche... Je voudrais comprendre.

« Douane ! Viens dire bonjour au monsieur...

Le petit garçon se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux clairs fixant l'inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils une demi-seconde puis reprit son sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur.

« Bonjour Douane, tu as quel âge ?

« Six ans...

« Hoo, tu es un grand garçon alors ? Tu permets que je parle avec ton grand frère ?

« Oui !

Il repartit jouer avec son ballon, riant aux éclats.

« Qui est ce cette fois ?

« Douane. Tu connais déjà Duo, ainsi que...

« Shin oui. Je sais que Duo est schizophrène. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit en boite.

« Douane vient seulement quand Shin et Duo ne savent plus quoi faire...

« Et votre père dans l'histoire ?

Quatre grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

Heero soupira longuement. Il savait qu'il avait correctement comprit ce qui s'était passé avant. Mais, il avait du mal à y croire, c'était trop dur à entendre.

« Duo enfin Douane m'a appelé Papa et m'a demandé de le prendre... entre autre. Il m'a demandé si j'étais un des messieurs à qui sont papa le donnait et il m'a certifiait qu'il serait sage...

Quatre blêmit lentement, ses doigts se refermaient convulsivement dans le vide. D'une main tremblante, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma.

La fumée le soulagea une seconde.

« Tu as mal comprit, Duo a prit de la drogue ce soir la, il ne sait pas ce qu'il disait.

« Il avait l'air bien lucide au contraire. Quatre, je ne vous veux pas de mal, je veux comprendre. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état et, je veux aider...

« Mais tu ne peux pas... Duo et Shin ne sont sans doute plus la, ils sont mort, il ne reste que Douane maintenant.

Heero serra les dents en regardant le jeune homme jouant comme un enfant.

« Ce n'est pas possible.

« Heero ! C'est probablement le cas...

Le brun sortit ses propres cigarettes, soufflant la fumée au loin, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

« Que lui ?

« De quoi ?

« Votre père ne violait que lui pas vrai ? Toi, tu ne savais même pas je suis sur...

Quatre baisa les yeux, sentant les larmes monter.

« Non, je ne savais pas. Douane était le seul. Car, techniquement, ce n'est pas mon frère, ni celui de Solo. C'est l'enfant de sa maîtresse. Elle est morte en accouchant.

Heero regarda le gamin sautant de partout, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Notre père l'a hais immédiatement. Pendant des années, il l'a complètement ignoré puis, Douane s'est mit à ressembler à sa mère. De plus en plus, voir trop...

Le brun grimaça.

« Père s'est vengé. Pas besoin de te donner des détails. Puis, on est parti. On a quitté la maison, on s'est enfui. Solo nous a emmenés grâce à la mort de Shin...

« Mais Shin est réel ?

Quatre sursauta.

« Bien sur ! Shin est notre frère. Il était plus grand que nous, de l'âge de Solo. C'est un autre des enfants illégitimes de notre père. Quand un des clients a failli tuer Douane, Shin nous a aidés à nous enfuir. Il est mort cette nuit la...

Heero le regardait fixement, avalant tout ce qui lui raconter, se croyant dans une histoire, un film digne d'Hollywood.

« C'est vrai ?

Quatre le regarda, les yeux hanté, perd dans un passé sanglant.

« Oui, je préférerai te mentir. Mais, c'est ce qui s'est passé. On a fuit pendant trois ans avant de se poser ici.

« Et Duo ?

« Crise de démence. Douane a crée Duo afin de changer d'identité. Douane est mort, Duo est né. Shin est apparut que plus tard, pour maîtriser ses pulsion sexuelle.

Heero alluma une autre cigarette, en offrant une au blond qui ne semblait pas en super forme.

« Douane ne connaît ni Shin ni Duo et ces deux la ne connaissent pas Douane.

« Mais, Shin et Duo ne reviendront pas...

« On sait pas encore. Solo a fait venir quelqu'un pour nous aider à trouver une solution.

Heero regarda de nouveau l'enfant jouant dans le parc.

« Trowa est amoureux de toi.

Le blond rougit violemment. Il se tourna vers Heero, le fixant, les yeux agrandit par l'incrédulité.

« Il n'avait pas prévu ça mais, à force de te côtoyer, il est tombé sincèrement amoureux de toi. Au départ, il voulait m'aider à attraper Shin et Duo mais maintenant, il est amoureux de toi.

« Je te remercie de me le dire mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

« Menteur souffla Heero. Tu l'aimes mais tu lui en veux car tu penses qu'il te prend pour un con mais c'est pas le cas... Donnes lui une chance, une seule. Pour que je me sente moins mal d'avoir tout bousillé.

Douane revient vers eux.

« Quatre ! J'ai faim !

« On va rentrer. Récupère tes affaires.

Heero lui attrapa la main.

« Je t'en prie.

« Je serais la demain matin avec Douane. S'il veut me voir, il n'a qu'à venir.

Ils partirent sans se retourner. Heero regarda le corps gracile de Douane s'éloigner, il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air.

XXX

Heero claqua violemment la porte de l'appartement, se précipitant sur Trowa.

« Embrasses-moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

Il le serra contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Heero ? Tu te sens bien ?

« Demain, tu as rendez vous avec Quatre et Douane au parc à 10 heures. Il te laisse t'expliquer et le reconquérir...

Le brun le fixa d'un œil critique.

« Qui est Douane ?

« Duo ! Écoutes, ce matin, je rentrais de mon footing et je suis passé par le petit pavillon, ils étaient la et demain matin, ils seront encore la et tu as rendez vous avec quatre pour t'expliquer.

« Tu as fumé quoi ?

« Putain Tro ! Sors-toi les doigts du cul et crois-moi. Il accepte de t'écouter alors demain tu y va !

Son cousin lui fit enfin un immense sourire conquis.

XXX

Wufei laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, retenant un hurlement de frustration. En face de lui, tout sourire, Douane continuait de crayonner. Le chinois se redressa, respira lentement avant de saisir sa tasse de café.

Il se délecta une longue minute du breuvage, regardant Solo travailler sur sa gauche. Il avait tout essayé, mais rien, pas la moindre trace de Shin ou de Duo. Douane ne les connaissait pas.

« Douane.

Le gamin leva les yeux vers lui, las de nouvelles questions.

« Douane, je sais que tu n'as pas envie mais, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que tu te rappelles. Encore une fois...

Le gamin leva les yeux au ciel, ne cachant même plus son impatience.

« Je m'appelle Douane, j'ai six ans. J'ai deux frères quatre et Solo. Ma maman est morte pasque je l'ai tué.

« Qui est Shin ?

« Je sais pas, je le connais pas...

« Et Duo ?

« Non plus !

Le chinois serra les dents.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute si ta maman est morte ?

« Si mais je voulais pas... J'ai pas fait exprès.

« Qui est Shin ?

Le gamin se tendit.

« Je sais pas.

« Si tu sais...

« Je sais pas ! Maintenant fous moi la paix connard !

Solo leva les yeux, surprit. Douane ne levait jamais la voix en temps normal. Les yeux du garçon brillaient d'un éclat violet foncé.

« Shin ?

Le gamin eut un frisson, une angoisse.

« Shin ! Reste éveillé ! On va vous sortir de la ! Shin

Le gamin ferma les yeux, secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas qui c'est Shin... Pardon !

Il éclata en sanglot. Solo le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave... Chuuut...

Il le berça longtemps, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ils étaient encore la. Du moins, Shin était encre la. Quelque part, enfouis, caché, enfermé quelque part.

XXX

Trowa se regarda dans la glace, tremblant d'inquiétude. Il avait répété chaque mot, chaque phrase qu'il dirait à Quatre, imaginé chaque situation possible.

Il se recoiffa encore une fois, regarda Heero qui bullait devant son ordinateur.

« J'y vais...

« Bonne chance...

Trowa sentit la boule de l'angoisse dans son ventre, encore plus violente.

XXX

Quatre s'assit sur le banc, regardant Douane nourrir les canards. Il s'était demandé toute la nuit si Trowa allait venir. Il en doutait fortement. Heero devait se leurrer sur son cousin afin de camer sa culpabilité.

« Bonjour !

Il poussa un cri en sursautant. Douane se tourna vers lui, inquiet, se rapprochant. Trowa eut un ricanement grave.

« Salut Douane ? Je m'appelle Trowa.

Le jeune homme le regarda, regarda son frère. Devant l'inaction de ce dernier, il décida de parler.

« Bonjour...

« Je suis un ami de ton frère...

Douane le regarda méfiant. Il fixa quatre.

« Douane, va jouer plus loin... Je veux toujours pouvoir te voir.

Le gamin les fixa de nouveau, encore plus suspicieux. Trowa se doutait bien que le gamin ne les laisserait pas tranquille comme ça. Si il avait accepté tout ce qu'Heero avait dit, il devait aimer ses frères au delà du raisonnable.

Il sortit un sachet de sa poche, le secouant lentement. Douane redressa la tête en entendant les bruits.

« C'est quoi ?

« Ça dépend... J'ai besoin de parler à ton frère mais, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je lui veux du mal... Alors, pour te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien, j'ai emmené des bonbons.

« Pédophile marmonna Quatre, vexé de se faire ignorer.

Douane le regarda longuement.

« Qua'... Je peux ?

« Oui, mais reste toujours dans mon champs de vision et ne manges pas tout ou tu risque d'avoir mal au ventre !

« Ouiiii !

Le gamin disparut. Trowa s'assit au côté du blond.

« Ça te prend souvent de distribuer des bonbons aux enfants dans les parcs ?

« Seulement quand je veux les éloigner...

« Pour quelle raison tordu tu as voulu l'éloigner ?

« Je veux te parler... Quatre, je suis désolé. Je veux sincèrement que tu me pardonnes.

Il dit tout ce qu'il pensait, ressentait, sans taire aucun de ses sentiments. Il raconta tout, de l'appel au secours de Heero jusqu'à son manque de lui.

« Enfin, pour finir, je veux que tu saches que... Je t'aime.

Quatre se retient de pleurer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre à la positive. Ils risquaient de partir d'un jour à l'autre. Il regrettait tellement. Tout avait dérapé si vite.

Trowa le regarda, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux, troublé de son blond. Il arrivait presque à voir les rouages du cerveau fonctionner.

« Laisses moi une chance... Je t'en pris...

Il lui prit la main, tendrement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se perdant dans l'un dans l'autre. Quatre lui sourit, timidement.

« On était si proche, si complice. Quatre, j'ai besoin de toi, je te protégerais... Toi, Solo... Douane... je serais la pour vous... Quoi qu'il arrive, je...

Douane éclata en sanglot à ce moment la. Quatre sortit de la bulle qu'ils avaient crée, se précipita vers son frère.

« Douane ! Douane, ça va ?

Des sanglots déchirant lui répondirent. Trowa se redressa. Il prit Douane dans ses bras, le calmant avec des chuchotements tendres. Une fois les peurs calmé, Quatre réussit à se reprendre.

« Et bien Douane... Tu t'es fais mal ?

« Oui ! Je suis tombé...

« Un grand garçon comme toi ne pleure pas voyons... tu veux une glace et un bisous qui guérit ?

Le garçon lui fit un immense sourire. Trowa l'aida à se relever.

« Vous venez, je vous offre une glace...

Quatre le regardait, reconnaissant. Il paniquait toujours des que Douane pleurait, il se retrouvait des années en arrières, impuissant. Le plus jeune sautillait devant eux.

Trowa et Quatre suivait, en silence. Le brun frôlait les doigts du blond à chaque mouvement. Quatre finit par saisir franchement sa main.

« Je veux essayer...

Le brun se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa rapidement avant de reprendre la route, poussé par Douane.

XXX

Solo regardait par la fenêtre en fumant sa clope. Assis contre lui, lui embrassant lentement le cou, Wufei profitait de cet instant de calme, rare entre eux.

Le blond sourit lentement, il savait ce que voulait le chinois mais il aimait le faire languir.

« Wufei ! Les enfants...

« Ne rentreront pas de suite. Solo... Je vais te baiser que tu le veuilles ou non... je sais que tu es en manques... Shin ne t'apporte pas ce dont tu as besoin.

En entendant sa voix grave, onctueuse, Solo se sentit vibrer. Sans même chercher, il ouvrit les cuisses, laissant Wufei utiliser son corps.

« Lèves toi !

L'ordre claqua, sec. Solo obéit. Il aimait ça, obéir, se faire utiliser. Ils avaient tous une sexualité déviante et il l'assumait complètement.

Le chinois baissa son pantalon, son boxer, sortant son sexe déjà raide et tremblant.

« Suces-moi !

Solo se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la prendre en bouche, profondément. Wufei soupira de bonheur. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les cheveux blonds, les tirant brusquement une fois avant de les caresser doucement.

« Solo... Je vais te prendre... un frisson lui répondit, remontant le long de son sexe. Te défoncer... Te faire mal...

Solo se recula, laissant glisser le sexe hors de sa bouche en regardant le chinois dans les yeux. Wufei ravala un gémissement de frustration, frissonnant de désir, vibrant d'envie.

Il le redressa rapidement, l'embrassant voracement. Il le serra contre lui, caressant lentement son dos, le sentant frissonner.

« Fous-toi à poil...

Le blond arracha ses fringues, le plus rapidement possible, impatient de le sentir entièrement contre lui. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, enlacé, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Solo se redressa rapidement, s'asseyant sur les hanches étroites du brun. Immédiatement, il se mit à remuer les hanches frissonnant en sentant le sexe raide contre ses fesses.

Il haletait déjà, trop en manque pour se retenir longtemps. Wufei se redressa rapidement, passant un bras autours des hanches fines. Son autre main descendit, se posant directement sur les fesses.

« Non ! Pas de préparation... j'ai envie de te sentir forcer en moi... De te faire ta place...

Wufei retient un hoquet de stupeur. Immédiatement, le blond se redressa et s'assit sur le sexe raide, forçant le passage. Il commença à remuer les hanches, ondulant.

Le chinois le regarda faire, fasciné par la transpiration coulant le long de son torse, les frissons de douleur le parcourant.

« Ça fait mal ?

« Oui... Mais, c'est tellement bon !

Le chinois grogna de plaisir. Il se redressa, le repoussant e, arrière, clouant le corps fin entre lui et le canapé. Il saisit une cuisse blanche, la remontant avant de donner un premier coup de rein, violent, douloureux.

Solo se mordit les lèvres, laissant une larme couler lez long de sa joue. Excité, Wufei commença à le prendre, en de longs mouvements rapides, frappant au fond.

Le blond se mit à haleter. Il écarta les cuisses le plus possible, cherchant plus de contact. Le chinois remuait en lui, frappant sa prostate une première fois. Solo ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir.

Wufei grogna devant sa contraction soudaine, il se mit à le marteler. Le blond se mit à grogner. Il ferma les yeux, porté par le plaisir.

« Tu m'aspires tellement...

Il se redressa, lui écartant les cuisses en plein, regardant avec envie son sexe prisonnier dans l'anneau de muscle. Il resta immobile, regardant fixement avant de commencer à caresser l'anus d'un doigt, se regorgeant de le voir se contracter autours de lui.

« Arrêtes !

« Quoi donc ?

« Ça ! Wufei arrêtes et fais le...

Le chinois sourit, sadique. Il recommença à caresser la peau fine. Il sourit devant les pulsations du corps autours de sa queue.

« Wufei... je t'en pris... Solo retient un sanglot de frustration. Défonces-moi !

Wufei donna un violent coup de hanche. Les dents du blond se refermèrent sur les doigts fins

« Oui !

« C'est bien...

Wufei se retira entièrement avant de revenir, l'ouvrant complètement, le pilonnant. Solo retenait au mieux des petits cris de plaisir.

Le chinois lui tendit ses doigts. Le blond les happa sans réfléchir, les suçant avec délice.

« Wufei ! Wufei ! Wufei !

Il se tendit brusquement.

« J'ai trouvé ta prostate hein ?

« Ho ouiiiii !

Le brun sourit, il sortit ses doigts de la bouche accueillante, les laissant descendre lentement le long du corps. Il serra violemment les tétons déjà raides. Il les enfonça dans le nombril, pinçant la peau fine.

« Je vais te faire mal...

Il enfonça un doigt humide dans le corps déjà distendu par la verge à présent immobile. Solo rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un grognement bestial.

« Ça te fait si mal que ça ?

« Oui... Sanglota Solo.

« Voyons... Restes calme.

Il recommença à bouger, laissant son doigt enfoncé, se délectant des crampes agitant l'anus distendu.

Il sourit en regardant Solo. Il se pencha sur lui, changeant l'angle de pénétration, la rendant plus jouissive. En même temps qu'il enfonçait un second doigt, il l'embrassa, sentant avec délice les dents s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre.

Les coups de hanches se firent plus rapides, plus désordonnés, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient violemment.

Solo rejeta la tête en arrière, criant brièvement avant de jouir sur leurs ventres en se contractant un maximum. Wufei retira ses doigts, remonta les jambes afin de le rendre le plus étroit possible.

Il le pilonna encore quelques minutes, ravi de le sentir moulé si étroitement autours de sa verge. Il finit par jouir en lui, l'emplissant de semence sans sourciller.

Il resta enfouit en lui tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se caressant tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué...

« Toi aussi...

XXX

Quatre remontait chez lui tranquillement, Douane, plus calme, lui tenait la main, fatigué. Trowa marchait à ses côtés, heureux.

« Tu veux monter ?

« Si ça ne gêne pas...

« Bien sur que non...

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux. Ils tournèrent dans la rue. Quatre se figea. Devant chez eux, une limousine noire était garée.

Il se sentit pâlir. Il prit son portable qui sonnait au même moment.

« Quatre ! Papa est la ! Ne rentre pas ! Éteins ton téléphone et caches-toi ! On te retrouvera !

La ligne fut coupée avec des bruits de lutte. Le blond pâlit, trébucha, prêt à s'élancer vers la porte de son immeuble. Trowa le saisit par la taille, ayant entendu les hurlements perdus de Solo.

« Viens ! On va chez moi ! Tu y seras en sécurité !

Il tourna les talons, mi portant, mi tirant le blond qui se débattait en silence. Douane, terrorisé, des souvenirs remontant violemment, lui suivit sans parler.

XXX

Heero sursauta en entendant la porte claquer, un corps tomber. Il courut vers l'entrée, inquiet.

Trowa tenait Quatre dans ses bras, au bord de l'hystérie. A ses côté, Douane tremblait, pâle comme un mort. Il les regarda, surprit.

Trowa finit de bloquer le blond.

« Prends Douane à la cuisine, fais lui un chocolat chaud et attendez la bas.

« OK...

Heero tendit la main au natté, perplexe. Le petit garçon tremblait, les joues couvertes de larmes. Heero ferma lentement la porte, les isolant.

« Tu veux boire quoi ?

Le natté le regarda.

« Je te connais ?

« Oui, je suis un ami de ton frère...

« Un chocolat chaud ? J'ai le droit ?

« Si je trouve du chocolat oui...

Il s'affaira sous le regard du natté qui ne disait rien. Heero posa une tasse brûlante devant le gamin, une montagne de chantilly dessus, des marshmallow et une cigarette russe fiché dedans.

Le natté applaudit avant de prendre la tasse avec précaution.

« Attend ! Il manque un dernier truc ! Le coupa Heero.

Il revient devant lui en lâchant une poignet de paillette en sucre doré. Le brun le regarda avec émerveillement.

Il tourna la tête vers le couloir, intrigué. Il se demandait ce qui venait de se passer.

XXXX

Et voilà, fin de cette partie. A bientôt pour la suivante.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bisous bisous


	5. Chapter 5

**Schizophrénie**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir. On est jeudi et le jeudi c'est jour de sortie pour Daki !

Voici la cinquième et avant dernière partie de cette fiction. J'espère que ça vus plait toujours autant. Je me suis régalé à l'écrire. J'en ai deux de déjà prête à être publié une sur Code Lyoko et une sur GW mais très hard dans le monde de la prostitution.

Une autre en cours mais presque fini encore plus hardcore sur l'esclavagisme sexuel…

Thème : la folie, encore et toujours

Couple : 03X02

**Schizophrénie**

Solo tremblait de tous ses membres. Son père se tenait raide devant lui, impassible.

« Papa... Je...

Une gifle monumentale le cloua au sol. Un pied s'incrusta dans ses côtes. Il retient un soupir de douleur.

« Tu pensais que je ne vous retrouverai pas... Tu es con à ce point ?

Un nouveau coup de pied le projeta contre le canapé. Le rire de Braïm lui scia les tympans. Wufei voulut se redresser pur intervenir mais un coup de point d'un des gardes du corps lui cloua le bec.

« C'était tellement facile ? J'ai eu qu'à faire surveiller cette tarlouze pour vous trouver. Ou sont tes frères ?

Solo ricana avant de cracher sur la chaussure de son père. Cette dernière lui creusa l'estomac, durement, violemment. Wufei essaya de se débattre de nouveau, un violent coup de point rencontra sa tempe, le laissant sonné quelques minutes.

« Tu vas me dire ou ils sont sinon, je t'éventre !

XXX

Trowa essayait de calmer un blond à la limite de la crise d'hystérie, complètement paniqué.

« Il est la ! Papa est la ! Papa est la ! Papa est la !

Comprenant que le blond ne l'entendait pas, Trowa prit une courte inspiration avant de le gifler. Quatre sursauta, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Il fixa le brun.

« Merci.

« De rien et désolé pour la gifle.

« C'est pas grave. Je dois rester calme. Douane se doute de quelque chose ?

« Il a comprit mais, il est resté plus calme que toi, il est dans la cuisine avec Heero. Tu te sens de les rejoindre ?

« Non... Laisse-moi quelques minutes s'il te plaît. Qu'est ce que je vais faire...

Les tremblements le reprirent.

« Vous allez rester ici pour l'instant. C'est impossible de faire le lien entre vous deux et cet appart. Heero sera sûrement d'accord. Ensuite, tu vas te calmer et on réfléchira tout à l'heure. Viens boire un thé, ça te calmera. Douane a besoin de toi.

Quatre se redressa, en quelques secondes, il reprit un visage souriant et impassible.

XXX

Heero fixait Douane, les yeux dans le vague, le gamin léchait ses lèvres couvertes de chantilly. Le métis le trouva érotique à cet instant avant de s'en vouloir.

Douane est un enfant. Duo et Shin n'était plus la. Il devait se faire une raison et arrêter de le vouloir de cette façon.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, sa petite langue pointa entre ses lèvres. Il le fixait, d'une façon sensuelle.

« Douane ! Ne fais pas ça !

Le natté le fixa de façon surprise.

« Fais quoi ?

« Ne regarde pas les gens avec cet air la... Ça ne se fait pas.

« Mais papa...

« Ton papa n'est plus la... Et, ça ne se fait pas... tu feras ce genre de chose avec ton amoureux et avec personne d'autre... Comprit ?

« Mais papa est revenu... Je vais devoir faire ce genre de chose... Les choses qui font mal...

« Ton papa est ici ?

Le natté frissonna, il leva un regard hanté vers le brun. Peureux, il replongea immédiatement vers sa tasse. Heero s'assit en face de lui.

« Papa nous a trouvé... Je sais pas comment mais, quand on est arrivé à la maison, il était la... Solo nous a dit de nous cacher, comme avant alors, on se cache...

« Papa ne nous trouvera pas, conclut fermement Quatre. Jamais on ne retournera chez lui. Solo est majeur, ça veut dire que la loi l'autorise à vivre seul. Papa ne pourra pas le prendre mais nous, on est encore trop petit. S'il nous trouve, on devra rentrer.

« Donc, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Ici, personne ne vous trouvera. N'est- ce pas Heero ?

« Bien sur...

Les deux cousins se regardèrent intensément. Heero vit le frôlement des doigts des deux autres et comprit qu'il était ensemble. Son regard se porta sur Douane, il retient un soupir de déception.

Lui avait tout perdu.

XXX

Solo se roula en boule, il se tenait les côtes douloureusement. A ses côté, Wufei avait du mal à respirer. Braïm les regardait, assis sur une chaise.

Les mains nouées dans le dos, les deux garçons furent redressé et durent regarder l'homme.

« Ou sont les enfants ?

« Crèves !

« Solo... Solo... Solo... Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça... Tu me dois le respect...

Un nouveau coup de bien le plaqua au sol.

« Ils ne sont plus ici...

Braïm se tourna vers Wufei.

« Bien. Ils sont ou ?

« On ne sait pas. Ils sont partis.

« Quatre et Douane ne peuvent pas travailler. Ils ne peuvent rien faire seul, ils sont mineurs...

Il gratta sa barbe, pensif. Les gardes du corps, toujours immobiles attendaient les ordres.

« Je suis sur qu'ils ne sont pas loin... Ils doivent rester prêts de toi... Tu es leur point fixe depuis la mort de Shin...

Wufei regarda Solo en coin. Il savait que son amant ne craquerait jamais quoi que lui fasse son père. Il sentait l'inquiétude le gagner. Braïm était fou.

Ce dernier se leva, à bout de patience, il souleva Solo par les cheveux.

« Ou sont-ils ?

Il le frappa dans le ventre de nouveau, commençant à s'acharner.

XXX

Quatre ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau chaude le détendre. Il se sentait fébrile, inquiet. Son père ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement. Solo et Wufei devait déguster en ce moment même.

Il retient un tremblement nerveux, il se sentait minable. Il ne pouvait pas flancher, il devait aider Douane, le protéger, le chérir jusqu'à ce que leur père soit parti. Rester cacher. Encore et toujours.

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur sa peau, se mélangeant à l'eau. La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« Douane te demande, il t'a fait un dessin...

« Merci ! J'arrive.

« Je te pose des fringues propres sur le lavabo.

« Merci encore Trowa. Pour tout...

« Je t'aime...

Le brun quitta la pièce sans attendre la réponse.

XXX

Douane posa ses crayons. Il regarda Heero qui faisait la vaisselle, concentré. Il ne le connaissait pas mais, il se sentait bien avec lui. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Trowa, l'amoureux de son frère entra dans la cuisine, lui ébouriffant les cheveux en passant.

« Maiheuuuu ! Je suis pas un bébé !

L'autre éclata de rire sous le regard froid d'Heero. Ce dernier quitta la pièce, un pincement au cœur.

« Il ne m'aime pas constata Douane.

« Si. Mais Heero est timide, il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants.

« Ni avec les adultes.

La voix, plus froide, disparut immédiatement. Douane regarda Trowa avec un sourire. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler.

Quatre entra à ce moment la.

« Douane, range ça ! On va bientôt manger !

« Oui...

L'enfant quitta la pièce d'un pas léger.

XXX

Solo se réveilla en sursaut, tout son corps lui faisait mal. A ses cotés, Wufei somnolait encore. Braïm parlait au téléphone. Il remua le moins possible, écoutant.

« Ne peux pas avoir disparut bordel ! Retrouvez les moi ! … Hum... Recoupez toutes les données possibles et imaginables. Je veux récupérer les petits. Douane doit payer !

Il raccrocha violemment. En passant, il décrocha un coup de pied dans le ventre de Solo qui sursauta de reprit le téléphone.

« Je viens d'y penser. C'est des ados, ils doivent avoir des camarades de classe. Mettez sous surveillances tous les années en même années qu'eux au lycée.

Solo grinça des dents. Braïm se rapprochait trop de la vérité. Il se doutait fortement que Quatre et Douane étaient chez Heero et Trowa, leur seul autre refuge.

Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Il devait tenir.

XXX

Douane se leva sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'être discret. Il alluma la télévision du salon, baissa le son le plus possible avant de lancer des dessins animés du matin.

L'appartement était silencieux. Tout le monde dormait encore. Ça faisait trois jours qu'ils vivaient la. Tous les après midi, à 4 heure pile, Trowa l'emmenait manger une glace avec Quatre. Il aimait bien ce rythme de vie la. C'était calme, tranquille. A part Heero, tout était parfait.

Il connaissait le désir chez les hommes, il savait que les hommes voulait le toucher, le prendre, lui faire mal des fois.

Heero avait ce regard parfois, des fois, il le fixait comme ces homme le fixait mais, des qu'il percevait le regard de Douane, il se détournait, il refusait de le regarder. Douane ne comprenait pas.

Et, au contraire, des fois, il le regardait comme s'il allait pleurer, avec de la pitié, comme les servantes quand il avait mal et que papa interdisait qu'on le soigne.

Il ne comprenait pas Heero. Ne sachant pas ses intentions, il avait décidé de le fuir, il ne lui parlait presque jamais. Sauf la politesse indispensable. Il préférait Trowa.

Le brun qui occupait ses pensées, passa devant lui, torse nu. Douane sentit un petit frisson le traversant. Il craignait Heero mais il adorait aussi le regarder.

« Tu veux déjeuner ?

« Bonjour Heero. Oui, s'il te plaît...

« Tu veux quoi ?

« Ce que tu me donneras.

Il vit les poings du brun se fermer brusquement. Heero détestait ses demi-réponses.

« Si tu me dis pas ce que tu veux, je ne te fais rien...

« Pourtant tu ne dis jamais ce que tu veux toi... Marmonna le natté.

« Quoi ? Heero se retourna, ce timbre de voix lui rappelait Shin.

« Rien ! Un chocolat !

XXX

Braïm décrocha sauvagement, un pied toujours appuyé sur la cage thoracique de son fils.

« Quoi ? Il y eut un très long silence. Mais c'est parfait tout ça... Ramassez moi tout ce petit monde et ramenez les moi ici. Je vais leur faire peur.

Il se tourna vers ses deux captifs qui ne semblaient pas au top de leurs formes. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à ses gardes du corps de les lever.

« Lavez-vous ! Les enfants arrivent et j'exige que vous les convainquiez de revenir avec moi. Si tu réussis Solo, tu seras libre de rester ou de rentrer avec eux.

« Crèves connard !

Un coup de pieds dans la mâchoire le fit taire. Les gardes du corps les emmenèrent dans la salle de bain, indifférent à la situation.

XXX

Quatre s'étira lentement. Il sentait le corps chaud dans son dos, un sexe raide contre ses cuisses, il sourit dans le noir. Il l'aimait.

Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, il avait tout oublié à par le corps contre le sien, cette verge épaisse appuyant déjà entre ses fesses. Il eut un mouvement de vas et viens des hanches, recherchant de la friction.

Trowa lui saisit immédiatement les hanches, le maintenant immobile. D'un coup de rein, il glissa sa verge entre les cuisses fermé. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de concert. Trowa se mit à lui grignoter la nuque, laissant des marques d'appartenance.

Quatre poussa un soupir de bien être. Il entendait, au loin, les voix aiguës des dessins animé de Douane. Il se tendit immédiatement.

Trowa ne le laissa pas protester. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer, le descendit d'un geste rapide. Il posa sa main sur la berge vibrante.

Quatre ravala un soupir gémissant. Il attrapa le poignet, hésitant entre retirer ou pousser à continuer. Las de son indécision, Trowa commença lentement à le masturber d'une main, se glissant contre ses fesses de sa verge.

Quatre haleta immédiatement, il se mordit les lèvres. De doigts se glissèrent dans sa bouche, caressant sa langue humide.

« J'ai envie de te prendre... Chuchota Trowa au creux de son oreille. De m'introduire en toi, de te dépuceler, de jouir au fond de tes entrailles.

Il sentait les frissons d'envie du blond. Il enfonça les doigts plus profonds dans la bouche ouverte, sa main et ses hanches allèrent plus vite. Le blond eut une espèce de sanglot, un frisson le prit des pieds à la tête.

Trowa mordit sa nuque durement, violemment.

« J'ai envie d'entrer dans ton cul...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Quatre se cambra, facilitant l'accès à ses fesses. Trowa retira ses doigts de la bouche, les fit glisser le long du torse dénudé. Il pinça violemment un téton.

Quatre donna un coup de hanche, sans chercher à s'échapper.

« Je vais te faire du bien tu vas voir.

Trowa se retira du corps, l'allongeant sur le ventre.

« Serres les cuisses.

Il repassa sa verge entre les cuisses, créant une friction entre leurs deux sexes. Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'anus contracté d'angoisse et d'appréhension.

Il se recula pour avoir de la place et plongea immédiatement deux. Quatre rejeta la tête en arrière, ravalant un hoquet de surprise. Il s'était attendu à avoir mal, mais, ce n'était qu'une gène pas si douloureuse que ça. Trop petits pour faire vraiment mal.

Il remua un peu les hanches, Trowa bougeait les doigts, les remuant, cherchant, écartant.

Quatre envoya un coup de hanche incontrôlé, mordant les draps pour éviter de crier. Trowa sourit, il continua de le prendre de ses doigts, brusquement. Son autre main monta, frappa la fesse d'une claque sèche.

Trowa enfonça un troisième doigt, notant l'inconfort cette fois la. Il continua de le doigter, sans relâche, sans arrêter, le poussant à jouir. Quatre retient un grognement.

« Je vais...

« Non...

Une claque sur les fesses le fit redescendre un peu mais, sa verge, toujours tendue à l'extrême, lui fit mal.

« Je veux te prendre...

« Vas-y ! J'en peux plus...

Trowa se redressa. Il sourit dans le vide, écarta les deux fesses de ses mains puissantes. Il se glissa en lui, en une poussée directe. Quatre rata sa respiration, se sentant douloureusement écartelé.

« Respires... je bouge pas...

Il lui caressa le dos d'une main, l'autre fermement refermé sur son sexe, l'empêchant de jouir. Quatre se laissa aller lentement, laissant son corps se détendre, accepter la douleur et la pénétration.

Quatre testa son corps, contractant ses muscles internes sur la verge épaisse. Trowa frissonna.

« Tu es prêt ?

« Hummmmm...

Trowa commença à le prendre, de lent mouvements de vas et viens, synchronisant ses gestes sur ceux de sa main sur la verge déjà humide. Le blond haletait, complètement perdu dans le plaisir.

Il tremblait, mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Douane entende. Une main s'abattit sur sa fesse de nouveau, le faisant couiner de plaisir et de douleur mélangée.

Il perdait la tête, Trowa le prenait de plus ne plus vite, de plus en plus fort, ravageant ses chairs encore vierge, lui faisant tourne la tête.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler à en réveille la maison. L'autre continuait de le fesser régulièrement, le rendant fou de plaisir.

« Je peux jouir dedans ?

« Oui... Oui... Oui !

Quatre jouit à ses paroles, se rependant dans les draps et sur la main le tenant, à la surprise de Trowa qui grogna de plaisir sous la contraction soudaine.

Il continua de pilonner le corps tendu sous lui, se retenant de jouir, voulant le rendre éperdu de plaisir. Quatre n'en pouvait plus, la tête lui tournait.

Il sentit ses bras le lâcher, son visage s'écrasa dans les draps. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, son corps fut retourné et il se retrouva enfermer dans les bras puissant de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent voracement. Trowa le pilonnait comme un sauvage, saccageant son corps, le blessant un peu mais ils s'enfichaient, ils étaient dans un autre monde.

Quatre l'embrassa pour ne pas hurler, jouissant une seconde fois. Il sentit les derniers coups de hanches comme une électrocution intérieure avant que Trowa ne l'emplisse de sa semence.

Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, restant un en l'autre pour profiter des derniers moments.

« Je t'ai...

Quatre fut coupé par un homme défonçant sa porte d'un coup de pied, les braquant avec une arme.

« Veuillez me suivre... Monsieur vitre père veut vous voir.

L'homme lui saisit le bras, braquant son flingue sur la tempe de Trowa.

« Venez aussi.

XXX

Heero montait le son de la télévision, cachant les bruits suspects provenant de la chambre de son cousin, assis devant la table basse, Douane dessinait de nouveau.

Le gamin passait son temps à dessiner, des visages, des lieux. Il ne semblait bien que lorsqu'il dessinait.

Heero voulait Duo, il souhaitait baiser avec Shin mais Douane, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il se sentait sale de le désirer alors qu'il avait le mental d'un enfant.

Un corps utilisé, torturé...

Il se sentait mal de l'avoir prit comme un animal, de ne pas avoir vu sa détresse. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

Mais, maintenant, ils avaient disparut. Il ne les reverrait jamais alors, autant chérir Douane comme son propre fils. Sans espérer le toucher, jamais.

Il regarda l'enfant absorbé par l'écran.

« Douane ! Tu t'en es mit partout... Viens ici...

Le garçon grimpa sur ses genoux sans peur, il avait trop souvent été utilisé, trop bien dresser, pour penser mettre en doute la parole d'un adulte.

Heero lui essuya ses moustaches, le laissant redescendre.

« Manges tes biscuits, d'accord ? Après, on ira à la douche.

« Oui !

Heero se laissa couler sans le canapé. Si seulement Shin et Duo avait pu être aussi docile... ils seraient ensemble à l'heure qui est.

« Tu viendras manger la glace avec nous ?

« Bien sur...

Le garçon se redressa. Il fixa Heero d'un œil froid, comme il le faisait parfois. Comme si Shin lui faisait un clin d'œil depuis les limbes.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas des hommes armées entrèrent, les immobilisant en quelques secondes, profitant de leurs surprise.

Ils furent emmenés dans une limousine jusqu'à leur ancien appartement.

La confrontation allait commencer.

XXX

Braïm jubilait. Trois jours qu'ils les attendaient. Solo se redressa péniblement, il avait peur d'avoir une coté cassé mais pas d'hémorragie.

Wufei, un œil au beurre noir, restait stoïque, immobile, en méditation afin de repousser la douleur.

« Ils arrivent. Vous avez intérêt à tous rentrer à la maison, je m'ennuie de vous mes enfants.

« Crevure.

Solo lui cracha dessus. La gifle qu'il se prit en retour ne le surpris même pas.

« Je me suis toujours contenté de Douane mais si tu te montre si présomptueux, je vais devoir te dresser toi aussi.

Le blond ricana.

« Si on rentre, on y passera tous... Tu es taré père...

« Mes enfants sont de stupides petits bâtards ingrats...

Il lui colla un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il le redressa par les cheveux.

« Je vais te faire si mal que tu pleureras pour crever plus vite.

Il serra la gorge fine, l'étranglant lentement.

« Arrêtez Braïm !

Wufei essuya le coup suivant mais l'homme avait lâché son fils.

« Vous n'êtes que des merdes ! Je vais vous réduire à néant, faire de vous des esclaves... Tu vas regretter chaque mot que tu as prononcé.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, inquiet, paniqué. Si il avait vraiment retrouvé Douane et Quatre, ils n'avaient pus aucune porte de sortie, plus aucun moyen de s'échapper, plus aucun moyen de chantage.

Une voiture se gara en bas. Des cris, des insultes. Plusieurs personnes passèrent la porte de l'appartement. Quatre et Trowa, quasiment nu, Douane, pleurant en silence, Heero tendu comme un arc. Les gardes du corps les jetèrent au pied de Braïm.

« Bonjour les enfants... on a beaucoup de choses à se dire il me semble.

La confrontation allait commencer pour de vrai à présent.

XXX

Et voilà, fin du chapitre, volontairement un peu plus court afin de préserver le suspens.

Merci à ceux qui me suive. Dites moi ce que vous ne pensez.

Bisous bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

**Schizophrénie**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir. Dernier jeudi de publication pour cette fiction, ça me rend un peu chagrin quand même. Le chapitre aurai du être posté hier mais j'ai eut un léger contretemps. Désolée !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages, bon ou moins bon. Merci d'avoir suivi, d'avoir supporté les fautes, les contresens, les petits raccourcis de narration ou même l'invraisemblance de certains fait.

J'espère que la fin vous plaira.

Thème : la folie, encore et toujours

Couple : 05XSolo / 03X04

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Bisous et à très vite !

**Schizophrénie**

Braïm se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

" Papa chuchota Douane, se demandant visiblement quoi faire.

" Viens ici toi !

L'ordre claqua, sec, faisant sursauter tout le monde. L'enfant avança timidement.

" Dis moi à quel point tu es content de me voir...

" Papa ! Je suis ravi de te voir.

Un sourire de façade parfaitement exécuté cachait sa peur de cet homme. Braïm le prit dans ses bras.

" Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est pas toi qui a voulu partir... C'est Shin qui t'a kidnappé n'est ce pas ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, ses poings se fermèrent vivement avant que son corps retombe dans l'apathie.

" Oui ?

" Oui... toi, tu veux rentrer à la maison pas vraie ?

Douane savait que contredire son père lui vaudrai juste une rouste monumentale.

" Oui papa.

" Bien...

La gifle le prit par surprise, il tomba au sol. Il fixa son père, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

" Tu sais que tu as fais des bêtises et que tu va devoir payer pas vrai ?

" Oui papa...

Braïm se détourna de lui. Il avisa Quatre, nu, juste couvert d'une veste d'un des gardes du corps, cramponné à un homme également nu. Un sourire sadique emplit ses lèvres.

" Et toi petite pute !

Il le frappa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, sa spécialité. Il regarda avec dégoût du liquide blanc couler hors du corps de son fils.

" Pendant que moi, je vous cherche et je m'inquiète, tu te fais enculer comme une femme !

Sa fureur devient palpable. Ses iris flamboyaient, à la limite de la folie. Heero respira doucement, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il se leva.

Braïm se tourna vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il leva le bras pour le frapper mais fut retenu par un bras solide.

" Visiblement, vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, n'est ce pas ?

" Et visiblement, petit con, tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

" Je sais ce qu'i savoir, vous êtes une merde.

" Je suis Braïm Raberba Winner ! Dirigeant de L4 ! Et toi, qui es-tu sale merdeux ?

" Je m'appelle Heero... Heero Yuy Lowne et voici mon cousin, Trowa Barton...

Braïm pâlit d'une teinte.

" De bien grand noms. Veuillez excuser le comportement de mes fils... foutez le camp !

" Non... Ces trois la sont à nous...

Braïm eut un sursaut de colère, il envoya son poing dans la gueule du jeune homme qui para le coup sans problème.

" Je pense qu'il est temps que tout cela cesse.

" Tu n'as aucun droit sur mes enfants... Ce sont les miens. Toi et ta crevure de cousin, foutez le camp. On en restera la. Passez le bonjour à vos parents.

Il leur montra la sortie. Trowa se redressa, tendant la main à Quatre. Braïm sortit de ses gongs, il leur fonça dessus, le point en avant. Trowa l'évita.

Le combat commença, rapide et désordonné. Les gardes du corps ne réussirent pas à intervenir. Trowa frappa la gorge de l'homme, le poussant au sol.

Braïm se retourna rapidement, sortant un revolver de sa poche interne, le braquant sur le plus âgé des garçons.

" Je vais tous vous buter ! Tous !

Un énorme vacarme coupa court à la dispute. Des hommes armés entrèrent dans l'appartement. La confusion fut totale. Du bruit, des cris.

Des hommes empoignèrent les enfants, d'autres immobilisèrent les gardes du corps, d'autre, encore, s'occupèrent de Braïm.

Les plus jeunes restèrent choqués, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Des soldats les isolèrent dans une chambre.

" Qui êtes vous ? Demanda calmement Heero.

" Votre père nous envoie, il vous faisait surveiller depuis un moment de façon plus attentive. Depuis que vous hébergez des fugueurs en fait... Nous sommes désolé de ne pas avoir pu intervenir avant, nous voulions vous laisser pleinement les choix de vos actions.

Douane, choqué, fixait la fenêtre sans chercher à se débattre, se défendre ou quoi que ce soit. Solo semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

" Restez ici, votre père arrive. Il prendra position à ce moment la.

Douane fixait toujours le mur, il tremblait. Il tourna enfin son regard vers les autres. Ce n'était pas Douane, tous reconnurent l'éclat sauvage de Shin.

" Il va enfin payer ce fils de pute !

" Shin !

Il cligna des yeux, redevenant Douane.

" C'est qui Shin ?

Quatre le prit dans ses bras, pleurant à la fois de peur, de stupeur et de soulagement.

XXX

Quand Odin Yuy Lowne arriva, la tension était à son comble, Braïm fulminait littéralement, crachant des insultes à tout va. Les enfants, habillés, restaient ensemble dans la chambre, attendant, partageait entre le soulagement et la peur.

Un médecin dépêché par les gardes du corps des Lowne, s'occupait des blessures, coupures et bleus de chacun.

L'homme entra d'un pas majestueux suivit d'une femme, petite et potelée qui se précipita vers la chambre, escorté par ses propres gardes du corps.

Heero se précipita dans ses bras. Sans pudeur, il serra sa mère contre lui, lui embrassa le haut du crane. La femme prit Trowa dans ses bras avant de s'intéresser aux nouveaux.

" Bonjour. Je suis Héléna Yuy Lowne...

Ils se présentèrent tour à tour.

" Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Au vu des événements, votre père risque de passer quelques temps en prison. Longtemps à vrai dire. Si vous portez plainte contre lui, il ne sortira jamais, sinon, il sera dehors d'ici trente à quarante ans sans que vous ne deviez témoigner.

Les Raberba Winner s'entre-regardèrent.

" Bien sur, en temps que ces seuls héritier, vous aurez l'usufruit. Solo aura votre tutelle étant donné qu'il est majeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes libre de vos mouvements maintenant.

XXX

Odin se pencha vers Braïm.

" Tu as levé la main sur mon fils et sur mon neveu... Tu vas crever connard...

Le prisonnier lui cracha dessus. Il restait fier dans sa déchéance. Odin essuya sa joue, un sourire ravie aux lèvres.

" Tu vas te retrouver dans la prison la plus pourri du monde connu et, quand je serai sur que tous les taulards te seront passés dessus, que tu auras fait la pute pour tout le monde, comme tu as obligé ton fils à le faire, je te ferai descendre... tu crèveras comme un chien...

" Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir...

" Je suis Odin Yuy Lowne, je suis colonel de l'armée des nations unies... En d'autre terme, j'ai tous les droits... Je cherchais un moyen de te détruire depuis longtemps et maintenant que j'ai tes enfants, je vais pouvoir te faire plonger...

XXX

Héléna se redressa.

" On va vous déplacer ailleurs, en sécurité. Faites vos sacs. Heero, Trowa ?

" On reste avec eux !

" Très bien, on passera chez nous chercher des affaires.

XXX

Douane battit des mains en sautillant sur place.

" Quatre ! Quatre ! Vite ! On va à la piscine !

" Douane, tu as rangé ta chambre ?

Le plus jeune gonfla ses joues.

" Oui !

" Douane ?

" Non, mais on peut le faire après! Piscineuhhhhh !

" Non! Solo se décida enfin à intervenir. Ranges tes affaires proprement et on y va.

Le plus âgé entra dans la chambre, sa chemise ouverte laissait voir des pansements maintenant ses quatre côtes cassées. Wufei le suivait de prêt.

Trowa, installé sur le balcon, fumait une cigarette en admirant la vue. Heero, assis à ses côté suivait Douane des yeux.

" Il guérira... Duo et Shin reviendront. Shin a prouvé sa présence.

" Je sais mais...

" Mais quoi ? Tu es amoureux de lui... qu'il est 16 ans ou 6... Et tu te sens coupable d'aimer un petit garçon. Mais, tu ne l'as jamais touché, jamais poussé à quoi que ce soit.

" Oui mais, j'ai peur souffre sans le dire. Revoir son père n'a pas du l'aider...

Une boule de nerf chevelu lui sauta dans les bras.

" Heeeeeeero ! Je veux aller à la piscineuhhhhhh !

Le brun sourit.

" Tu as tout rangé ?

Le gamin fuit son regard.

" Si je viens t'aider, tu rangeras bien ?

" Oui !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre centrale de l'appartement. Heero aida le garçon à ranger, soulageant les nerfs des autres présent. Douane se montrait insupportable. Il ne tenait pas en place, touchant tout, découvrant son nouvel environnement.

Il savait que demain, Heero et Quatre retournerai à l'école, Wufei retournerai au travail mais rentrerai tous les soirs. Il resterait sous la surveillance des deux derniers travaillant à domicile.

Alors il comptait profiter de ses amis le plus possible. Heero lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

" Mets ton maillot, on y va !

Sans comprendre les implications, Douane se déshabilla devant le brun qui rougit, évitant de regarder le corps gracile.

" Douane ! Ne te déshabille pas comme ça devant les gens...

" Pourquoi ?

" C'est malpoli !

Le natté gonfla de nouveau ses joues, regarda vers le ciel puis enfila un short de bain large. Ils quittèrent l'appartement, prévenant les autres sans chercher à les trouver.

Heero avait comprit que les deux couples espéraient tester leurs lits et, lui, amoureux d'un enfant, devait filer avec le natté afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

XXX

Quatre éclata de rire.

" Pauvre Heero ! Il va en baver...

" Pourquoi demanda Trowa en continuant de lui embrasser la nuque.

" Douane aime l'eau... Trop je dirais, il est insupportable dans un lieu comme ça...

" Tant pis... Heero avait cas tomber amoureux de toi... Pas de Duo...

Il retourna Quatre, le plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser profondément.

" J'ai envie de toi...

Le blond sentit la verge se durcissant lentement contre son ventre.

" Pervers !

" Et sans honte...

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, s'embrassant voracement. Un cri de plaisir provenant de l'autre chambre les fit sourire.

" Je vais te faire crier bien plus fort que ça !

Il plongea sur ses lèvres le maintenant immobile sous lui. Quatre écarta les cuisses, laissant le corps de son amant prendre place sur lui. Leurs corps s'échauffèrent très vite.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, se contemplant au grand jour, nu. Trowa posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou gracile, les laissant glisser lentement le long de la gorge, suçotant lentement des petites parcelles.

Quatre gémit. Il donna un petit coup de hanche, créant une friction avec le corps de l'autre.

Trowa s'appuya sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger, il ne pouvait plus que subir les attouchements. Il leva les bras dans l'espoir de caresser mais le brun les immobilisa, gardant les deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains.

Il retira la ceinture de son jean, attacha rapidement les deux poignets puis les attacha au montant du lit.

" Comme ça, tu pourras seulement hurler de plaisir...

Il fondit sur ses lèvres, vorace, l'embrassant profondément. Il laissa sa bouche descendre dans le cou, léchant les suçons déjà présent. Du bout de la langue, il descendit sur les clavicules.

Il regarda la chair de poule sur la peau avec délice, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état. Il continua de descendre, lentement.

Les tétons pales, ressortant à peine de la peau, l'attiraient comme jamais. Il en prit un en bouche, le suçant lentement, pinçant l'autre durement. Tout en contraste. Quatre se cambra, ravalant un gémissement, haletant de plaisir.

A mesure que sa bouche suçait plus vite, les doigts se faisaient plus tendre. Quatre ne put retenir un hoquet de plaisir. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand les dents se refermèrent durement, en synchronisation avec les doigts sur les tétons.

Trowa sourit en sentant un sexe raide contre sa cuisse.

" Je vais te rendre dingue...

Il descendit lentement, embrassant, léchant la peau fine, suçant par endroit. Ses mains tenaient les hanches étroites, l'empêchant de bouger, le rendant fou de frustration.

Quatre tira sur ses liens.

" Non ! Il tapa un peu durement sur les doigts. Tu es mon esclave !

Un rire chaud lui réchauffa les sangs, le faisant bander encore plus. La bouche de Trowa continua de descendre. Il mordilla la peau fine du ventre, laissant de nombreuses traces de dents, des suçons, des griffures sur les hanches.

Il suça le nombril, léchant le creux.

" Tu as super bon goût... Ta peau est si douce...

Il descendit encore un peu, frottant son nez dans la pale toison pubienne. Suivant la ligne de poils blonds le menant à sa cible. Il sursauta presque en entendant la ceinture se tendre, le corps se crisper.

Il dut se reculer un peu, pour éviter de se prendre un coup de bassin en plein visage. Un peu contrarié, il le plaqua sur le lit.

" A chaque fois que tu lèveras les hanches, je te mettrais une fessée.

Quatre se mordit les lèvres, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, ses hanches partirent vers l'avant. Trowa se recula vivement. Il lui saisit les hanches, le tenant serrer, il le fit basculer sur le côté, leva la main et l'abattit enfin fortement sur la fesse.

Quatre retient un hoquet de douleur. Son amant ne l'avait pas ménagé.

" Maintenant, tu vas rester sage ou la suivante risque de te faire encore plus mal...

Le ton, mi excité, mi agressif, excita encore plus le blond. Il aimait ce côté dominant, si sensuel. Il se laissa faire, essayant de rester le plus immobile possible.

Trowa reprit sa descendre, il s'arrêta juste devant la verge, tendu et vibrante d'impatience. Il resta immobile au dessus, soufflant lentement sur le gland.

" Trowa... Supplia le blond...

" Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

" Fais-moi ce que tu veux mais fais quelque chose... Je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiie !

Sa verge fut entourée d'un fourreau chaud et humide, une langue la parcourait à grande vitesse, l'excitant. Puis, plus rien. Trowa recommença plusieurs fois ce manège, alternant les gorges profondes et les coups de langues rapide.

Le brun, peut satisfait des réactions encore coincé du blond, qui retenait ses cris, prit un t-shirt jeté au sol un peu plus tôt. Il se redressa, banda les yeux de son amant avant de reprendre la verge en gorge profonde.

Quatre ne put retenir un cri de plaisir, il écarta les cuisses, donnant un coup de hanche vers l'avant. Excédé, Trowa li claqua l'arrière de la cuisse, le faisant crier un peu plus.

" Bien... Lâches-toi...

Il se mit à le sucer voracement, entrant la verge entière dans sa bouche, ses mains palpaient la chair tendre, ses ongles griffaient la peau fine.

Il se redressa lentement laissant glisser la verge hors de sa bouche.

Il saisit les chevilles fine, les repoussant vers le torse, relevant le dos. Il glissa une boule de fringues sous les hanches, repoussa les cuisses un peu plus loin, exposant les fesses écartées.

Il plongea entre, léchant l'anus encore fermé. Quatre cria, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler en continue. Trowa léchait de plus en plus vite, distendant l'anneau de muscle, entrant carrément en lui.

Il se redressa, ravi de sentir les tremblements du corps. Il se redressa, remplaçant sa langue par ses doigts. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup insister.

" Trowa ! Viens !

Le blond ouvrit ses cuisses le plus largement possible. Trowa se redressa, plaça son sexe devant et poussa. Il prit possession du corps en une seule fois, restant immobile quelques secondes, laissant son amant s'habituer.

Il le serra dans ses bras, enlevant le bandeau pour l'embrasser. Il détacha lentement les mains du blond qui, immédiatement, lui serra dans ses bras, couinant érotiquement à ses oreilles.

Trowa commença à bouger, lentement laissant leurs corps s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Très vite, ses coups de hanches se firent plus brusques, plus vifs. La voix de Quatre chantait dans ses oreilles.

" Fait entendre ta voix aux anges !

Quatre se lâcha complètement du moment où le sexe de son amant trouva sa prostate. Les mouvements se firent plus anarchiques, plus raides, plus durs. Trowa lui mordit le cou, serrant les dents sur la peau pale, regardant le sang coulé avec fascination.

Quatre cria, ses jambes s'ouvrirent, son corps se souleva. Il éjacula sur son torse, regardant Trowa dans les yeux. Le brun ne tient plus longtemps. Il jouit à son tour, tremblant, avec un grognement animal qui acheva Quatre.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre tremblant, s'embrassant avec passion, se chuchotant des mots d'amour.

XXX

Wufei regarda Douane sursauter de partout, entraînant Heero vers la piscine.

" Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

" Oui. Heero l'aime, il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui...

" Je voudrais tellement qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, en couple.

" On trouvera un moyen de faire revenir Duo.

" Heero est aussi amoureux de Shin. Il aime les deux personnalités, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il aime tout autant Douane.

" J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déçu si les deux autres ne reviennent pas...

" Ils reviendront.

Ils s'embrassèrent porté par l'espoir. Wufei commença à lui caresser le dos sachant que ce simple touché rendait le blond désireux de plus.

" Si on testait notre nouveau lit.

" Pervers !

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, rebondissant sur le matelas avec un sourire crispé, ses côtés lui faisaient mal.

Wufei comprit immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

" On devra rester en soft le temps que ton corps se répare... Je t'aime...

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, encore sous le choc des derniers jours. Ils étaient libres, Odin leur avait acheté un appartement en résidence surveillé, complètement protégé. Il s'était occupé de tout.

Solo se redressa lentement, écartant largement les cuisses.

" Même si on doit rester soft, j'ai tellement envie de sentir ta bite en moi...

Il se mordilla les lèvres, fixant son amant d'un regard brûlant. Le chinois frissonna. Il lui bondit dessus, déjà excité. Ils se connaissaient intimement depuis des années, sachant ce que l'autre aimait ou non.

Il baissa le baggy du blond, laissant son corps nu, exposé aux regards, il se lécha les lèvres d'envie.

Le sexe du blond dormant l'attirait comme jamais. Il se pencha lentement.

Solo se laissa faire. Wufei le dorloterait le temps que son corps se guérisse. Avec lenteur, le brun lécha la verge sur toute la longueur, se délectant du frisson qui en découla.

Wufei lécha consciencieusement le sexe qui durcissait lentement. Il souffla lentement dessus, la regardant s'éveiller avec un regard gourmand.

Sans chercher à faire durer, le brun la prit en bouche, la malaxant, la mordillant, frottant sa langue sur toutes les parties auxquelles il avait accès. Il remua vite, serrant et pressant, se délectant de la sentir vibrer et grossir sur sa langue, repoussant ses chairs.

Solo rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps frissonnant.

" Wufei... Fais attention !

Le chinois se redressa, serrant la base pour l'empêcher de jouir. Le blond grogna de frustration.

" Tu gicles bien vite ? Tu as même pas tenu cinq minutes...

" Je suis en manque de toi depuis trop longtemps, je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec tes baisés... J' t'aime tellement !

Le visage de l'asiatique se teinta de rouge, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se souriant. Sans prévenir, Wufei replongea entre ses cuisses, saisissant la verge vibrante, aspirant le plus possible, caressant ses joues. Solo eut un hoquet, retenant ses cris.

Insatisfait, le brun se mit à sucer comme un affamé, faisant entrer et sortir la verge à toute vitesse, aspirant le plus fort possible, se délectant des halètements déments de son amant.

Solo rougit, sa respiration eut des hacher, la douleur de ses côtes l'excitait encore plus. Il se tendit, posa une main tremblante sur les cheveux brun avant d'envoyer les hanches en avant, jouissant dans un cri strident.

Wufei avala la semence avec délice, nettoyant la verge lentement, enlevant les dernières traces suspectes. Il remonta lentement, embrassant le plus de peau possible avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, partageant le goût.

Solo, tous les muscles crispés, reprenait sa respiration, sentant à chaque mouvements, ses côtes grincer les unes contre les autres. Il avait mal.

" Ça va ?

" Je survivrais... Plaisanta le blond d'une petite voix.

Wufei le regarda tendrement. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le blond se redressa lentement, soulageant son corps.

Il se pencha sur Wufei.

" Soit tu me baises, soit je te suce... tu veux quoi ?

" Je veux te prendre mais j'ai peur de te faire mal...

" Alors, je ferais tout !

Solo l'embrassa voracement. Il se redressa, laissant accès libre à son corps. Le chinois caressa le corps sur lui. Il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres boudeuses du blond.

" Laisses moi investir ton corps, te préparer...

Solo ouvrit la bouche, léchant les doigts avec paresse, remuant lentement son bassin, frôlant le corps sous lui. Wufei dut se retenir pour ne pas se jouir dessus.

Il retira ses doigts, impatient de le caresser, les laissant glisser le long du corps fin. Il appuya sur le dos, collant la poitrine à son visage, mordillant des tétons raides, léchant le torse imberbe, évitant les bandages.

Solo rongeait son frein, remuant les hanches, impatient. Wufei laissa ses doigts frôler son entré, titillant sans entrer. Le blond arrêta de bouger, se relaxant déjà.

Wufei entra deux doigts, surprit par le peu de résistance. Il commença immédiatement à les bouger, ouvrant le passage, montant et descendant lentement.

" Je veux ta bite, haleta le blond. Maintenant !

Wufei retira ses doigts, attrapa les hanches fines. Solo se laissa descendre, prenant en lui le sexe. Il allait très lentement, soulageant les os cassés du blond.

Solo poussa un soupir de contentement, il en rêvait depuis des heures. Son sexe, de nouveau dur, tremblait d'impatience.

" Baises moi !

Solo commença à monter et descendre, se délectant de la profondeur de la pénétration, contractant ses muscles autours de la colonne de chair, essayant de l'avaler, de la retenir, de jouir.

Wufei fessa une première fois, fort et rapidement, Solo hoqueta de douleur et de plaisir, son intérieur se contracta violemment. Ses hanches eurent un raté. Il retient un cri de plaisir.

La seconde, attendue, fut moins jouissive mais Solo accélérait quand même les mouvements de hanches.

Profitant de l'inattention du blond, Wufei lécha rapidement un de ses doigts, il frappa une nouvelles fois la fesse et, quand Solo remonta ses hanches, posa son doigt sur son propre sexe.

Le blond redescendit, sentant le doigt forcer ses muscles, il cria de plaisir. Il aimait cette tension.

Ses hanches se mirent à rouler à toute vitesse, montant et descendant sur les deux membres.

" Mets en encore un !

Sans hésiter, Wufei posa un second doigt qui fut engloutit un peu plus difficilement par le corps. Solo resta immobiles quelques secondes, douloureusement distendu, un sourire éperdu aux lèvres.

La respiration du blond se fit plus difficile, les bandages le serraient trop fort, il sentait le sang lui monter à la tête. Ses côtes douloureuses l'empêchaient de se mouvoir aussi violemment qu'il le voulait.

Wufei le serra délicatement contre lui, il passa son autre bras dans le bas de son dos, l'aidant à se cambrer plus facilement. Un troisième doigt força les muscles, Solo ne put retenir un cri de jouissance, la douleur le traversa brutalement, remontant le long de son dos.

Il resserra ses muscles, emprisonnant les appendices en lui, éjaculant sur leurs deux ventres collés, haletant dans l'oreille de son amant, l'embrassant tendrement, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

Wufei sourit dans le vide, profitant des contractions des muscles, continuant de le prendre mais plus doucement, plus lentement. Il s'enfouissait profondément, se repaissant des soupirs de contentement de son amant, le faisant sursauter de temps en temps, juste ce qu'il fallait pour prolonger son orgasme.

Solo perdait pied, il entendait les cris de quatre, le silence autours d'eux, il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières, sentant une chaleur monter en lui, ravageant tout sur son passage, son corps tremblait de plaisir, le chauffait, il avait presque mal.

Son dernier cri le prit au dépourvu, il jouit une seconde fois. Wufei ne put plus se retenir, emplissant son corps de son sperme chaud. Ils restèrent l'un en l'autre, tremblant de plaisir, haletant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se remplissant d'amour.

Sans pour autant l'envie de mettre des mots sur eux.

XXX

Heero sentait la honte colorer ses joues, il tenait par la main un magnifique jeune homme en plein caprice comme un enfant de six ans.

Le couple de retraité présent dans l'ascenseur les fixaient, incrédule.

" Heeeeeeeeeeeeroooooo ! Je veux pas rentreeeeeeeeer !

Il frappa des pieds, essayant de retirer son bras de la poigne de fer le maintenant en place.

" Non ! Il fait froid ! Tu as les lèvres bleues...

" Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroheuuuuuuuuuuu !

" Non !

Douane le fixa, incrédule, il eut un frisson d'angoisse qu'Heero comprit immédiatement, le prenant dans ses bras, réconfortant.

" Douane... Comprend moi... L'eau est froide et tu pourrais tomber malade... Si tu tombe malade, je serais très triste...

Le natté se calma immédiatement.

" Faut pas que tu sois triste Heero !

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, avant de se serrer contre lui.

" Il faudra te laver les cheveux immédiatement en rentrant et bien les sécher.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, les yeux lourds de fatigues, le corps enfin ralentit.

XXX

Quatre regarda la place vide à ses côtés, il se sentait tellement seul. La disparition de Duo, son rapprochement d'Heero, le nouveau célibat de celui-ci, tout pour alimenter les rumeurs les plus folles.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, déjà las de tout ça, il voulait rentrer à la maison, se blottir avec Douane et Heero dans le canapé, regarder des dessins animé, regarder Trowa et Solo travailler, attendre Wufei rentrer du travail.

Il ne supportait plus d'aller à l'école, il ne voulait plus être séparé de ses frères, de sa nouvelle famille. Il sursauta en sentant une main effleurer son bras.

Heero se tenait devant lui, son sac fermé.

" On y va ?

" Bien sur... Quatre lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

Heero le regarda, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

" Ils me manquent...

Le blond ne demanda pas qui, il savait très bien. Sa main, réconfortante, se posa sur l'épaule musclée. Ils rentrèrent le plus vite possible.

XXX

Trowa était fasciné, il étudiait Douane. Le natté dessinait, encore, remplissant une immense feuille canson de symbole, de chiffres, de lettres éparses, semblant écrire dans une langue connu de lui seul.

Heero le surveillait d'un œil, faisant ses devoirs de l'autre. Heero ne vivait que par et pour le petit, calculant son temps, ses actions, ses envies en fonction de Douane, le comblant d'attention, de soutient.

Les autres lui avaient laissé le rôle de père, de frère, de protecteur, las de devoir se battre contre le métis. Douane était un enfant trop obéissant, le dressage de son père étant encore bien encré dans sa mémoire.

Tous les soirs, Wufei essayait de faire revenir Duo ou Shin, de les retrouver dans le labyrinthe tortueux de son esprit. Mais, chaque séance finissait par les larmes du natté et l'aura de colère protectrice du nippon.

Wufei désespérait, il savait que les autres étaient la, caché, enfouis sous un mur de souffrance. Mais, Douane ne voulait pas savoir, il les cachait, les protégeait comme un enfant de six ans protégeait ses amis imaginaires.

XXX

Douane fixait la fenêtre, regardant les rayons de soleil brillants contre les vitres.

# Douane ?

Le garçon sursauta. Il ferme les yeux, posant ses mains dessus. Trowa, qui passait à ce moment la, sans bruit, regarda, intrigué, le balancement du malade.

" Chut Duo... Ils vont t'entendre...

# Douane... J'ai dormi longtemps ?

" Oui... Papa est venu...

# Je sais... J'ai senti sa présence, j'ai senti ta peur mais je n'ai pas pu prendre ta place pour t'aider...

" Pleures pas Duo... Shin non plus, il est pas passé... J'ai pas pu...

# C'est normal... On a eut besoin de se reposer... Shin et moi, on s'est disputé...

" Dudu, je sais ! Moi aussi, je sais tout, comme vous ! Même les vilaines choses que fait Shin...

La présence en lui remua, mal à l'aise. Trowa se tendit. Il n'entendait que la voix de Douane. Sans faire de bruit, il alluma l'enregistreur vocal de son téléphone.

" Duo ? Je suis fatigué d'être dehors, je veux retourner dormir...

# Pas maintenant... Tu dois rester éveiller encore un peu. Shin n'est...

" Shin est fâché... Je sais qu'il est en colère...

# Pas contre toi ! Il doit se calmer avant, sinon, on ne pourra pas rester stable.

" Heero est gentil avec moi, mais, je sais que c'est vous qu'il attend, toi et Shin... Ou est Shin ?

# Shin dort encore, sa dernière percé l'a vraiment fatigué car il a du forcer pour passer... Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas... Il va se réveiller.

" Il est plus fâché ?

# Non... Jamais contre toi...

Solo sortit de la cuisine, il regarda Trowa espionnant Douane. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire et d'avancer sans bruit. Solo écouta à son tour le monologue du garçon.

Douane resta silencieux un long moment, ses balancements devenaient plus lents, plus profonds. Ses yeux commençaient à papillonner, son corps à s'engourdir, il fatiguait.

" Vous revenez bientôt ?

Les deux espions se tendirent, voulant connaître également la réponse.

# Bientôt bébé, tiens encore un peu, Shin devrait se réveiller complètement dans pas longtemps...

" Vite alors... Je suis fatigué...

Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant complètement. Solo se recula, s'appuyant sur Trowa, tremblant. Le brun sentit le corps du blond tremblant dans ses bras.

" Ils sont toujours la...

Il retient un sanglot de soulagement. Trowa le serra rapidement dans se bras.

" J'ai enregistré une partie de la conversation, je la passerais à Wufei tout à l'heure...

" Merci Trowa...

Solo entra dans le salon, rangeant rapidement les feutres, les feuilles, Trowa repartit dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec le blond.

XXX

Heero ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, impatient de se retrouver chez eux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette immense colocation lui plairait autant. Vivre en communauté le combler, repoussant la solitude dans laquelle il vivait depuis des années.

Douane l'attendait, comme tous les jours, assis dans l'entré, un sourire un peu fatigué aux lèvres.

" Heero !

L'enfant lui sauta dans les bras, embrassant la joue offerte avant de se jeter sur Quatre.

" On doit parler...

Derrière, imperturbable, Wufei, Solo et Trowa attendaient.

" Douane, va dans ta chambre, on doit parler entre grands...

Le garçon ne dit rien, semblant accepter l'ordre comme légitime, obéissant sans chercher à s'échapper.

La conversation dura plus d'une heure. Heero les regardait, cherchant la plaisanterie qui ne vient pas. Il reprenait espoir.

Un jour, demain, dans un mois, dans un an, Shin et Duo reviendrait. Et Douane pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il retient une larme, complètement submergé par l'émotion.

Il quitta le bureau, n'attendant même pas la fin de la conversation. Il entra dans la chambre, prenant Douane dans ses bras.

" Que tu sois, Shin, Duo ou Douane... je vous aime, murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

" Pervers chuchota Shin à son tour.

Le brun sursauta, se reculant, regardant la flamme du plus âgé des trois brillant dans les yeux pâles.

" Attends encore un peu et on fera une fête d'enfer...

La lueur s'éteignit.

" Heero ! Piscineuhhhhh !

" Tout ce que tu voudras !

XXX

FIN !

Pour celle qui attendait le lémon entre Duo/Shin/Douane voir deux ou trois à la fois et Heero, désolé mais, je voulais vraiment couper la et vous laisser imaginer la suite.

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à présent. Je suis heureuse de vos messages, de vos encouragements. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.

L'histoire suivante est en deux chapitre, déjà fini et corrigé mais elle est très très hard donc, je préfère prévenir avant au cas ou. Je la publierai bientôt !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Bisous bisous !


End file.
